a Piece
by llalallala
Summary: Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing.. And Oh Sehun/ keduanya sama-sama membuat Yixing jadi pecahan terkecil yang tak berdaya.
1. Chapter 1

Laki-laki itu mengamati sekali lagi nomor rumah yang tertera di depannya, memastikan kecocokkannya pada catatan alamat yang ia pegang. Setelah yakin bahwa rumah ini lah yang menjadi tujuannya, ia mulai merapikan lagi hal-hal pada dirinya yang menurutnya masih kurang sempurna. Seperti tatanan rambut hitam legamnya yang selama perjalanan tadi angin membuatnya berantakan, atau blazer hijau lumutnya yang jadi sedikit kusut karena ia menaiki bus tadi. Hari ini semua harus tampak sempurna karena rumah yang akan ia masuki sekarang juga bukan milik orang sembarangan. Rumah yang akan segera ia masuki ini adalah milik salah satu Menteri di negara yang sudah sepuluh tahun ini ia tinggali, Korea Selatan. Entah keberuntungan seperti apa yang menghampiri hingga seorang guru musik biasa sepertinya bisa diundang mengajar oleh seorang Menteri. Ya, kepala yayasan kelas musik tempatnya mengajar berkata bahwa sang Menteri membutuhkan seorang guru piano yang berpengalaman untuk anaknya. Dengan syarat-syarat yang memang menjurus pada dirinya, seperti laki-laki, umur tidak lebih dari tiga puluh, ramah, pengalaman mengajar minimal lima tahun, serta yang paling penting adalah orang yang sabar. Syarat terakhir ia jadikan petunjuk bahwa muridnya kali ini tak akan masuk kategori 'anak baik-baik' jika menanganinya saja butuh kesabaran yang lebih.

Cukup lama menenangkan diri dan merapikan hal-hal kecil yang ada didirinya. Tangannya pun mengulur untuk menekan bel yang ada ditembok dengan batu batanya yang menonjol. Gerbang besar dan tinggi dihadapannya tampak berdiri kokoh.

Hampir dua menit masih belum ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka. Ia nyaris menekan bel sekali lagi sebelum intercome disamping bel mengeluarkan suara ramah.

"Kediaman Menteri Oh, ada yang bisa saya bantu."

Ia sempat gelagapan karena rasa grogi yang tiba-tiba menyerang, "A..ah, saya Zhang Yixing. Guru piano yang diminta datang hari ini untuk mengajar."

"Apa Anda membawa tanda pengenal?"

"Ya, saya membawanya."

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar, seseorang akan menemui Anda dan mengantarkan Anda kedalam."

"Terimakasih."

Pip

Yixing menghembuskan nafas lega, baru bicara dengan salah satu pekerja disini lewat intercome saja ia sudah gugup begini, apalagi nanti bertemu langsung dengan Menteri Oh dan anaknya? Ya Tuhan, Yixing butuh penenangan diri secepatnya.

"Tenang, Zhang Yixing, tenang. Ini kesempatan bagus untukmu bisa menghasilkan uang lebih. Satu-satunya cara membantu masalah keuanganmu. Dengan ini Yifan tak perlu bekerja terlalu keras setiap harinya. Kau harus tenang. Tenang.."

Dan ia justru bertambah panik saat pintu gerbang yang besar dan tinggi itu perlahan mulai terbuka. Tak lama memunculkan sosok pria tinggi dengan pakaian jas yang rapi serta senyum ramahnya, "Selamat pagi. Tuan Zhang Yixing?"

Masih dengan kaku ia menjawab, "Y..ya, itu saya."

"Saya Park Chanyeol, Menteri Oh dan anaknya sudah menunggu. Saya akan mengantarkan Anda kedalam."

Yixing menghembuskan nafas keras-keras sebelum balas tersenyum dan mulai berjalan memasuki rumah besar itu. Mengikuti langkah seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol didepannya.

.

.

Sejauh ini semuanya terlihat baik bagi Yixing. Ia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan sang Menteri dan istrinya serta anak laki-laki dengan sweater abu-abu ditengah-tengah mereka. Anak laki-laki sang Menteri bernama Oh Sehun. Umurnya dua puluh tahun bulan April kemarin, berarti lebih muda tujuh tahun dari Yixing. Memiliki kulit putih cenderung pucat, juga wajah dingin yang tak memiliki banyak ekspresi. Namun saat bibirnya bergerak melengkungkan senyum, suasana dapat menghangat seketika.

Terlihat baik sebelum satu kalimat yang dilontarkan orang paling muda disana menciptakan aura yang tak mengenakkan.

"Aku sedang sekarat. Sesuatu bernama kanker tengah bergerak menggerogoti otak ku. Jadi kau bisa mundur sekarang juga jika tidak ingin direpotkan oleh murid yang sedang sekarat sepertiku."

Senyumnya yang hangat tadi menghilang, wajahnya kembali sedingin salju. Matanya menyorot tajam. Mencoba menutupi kerapuhan yang ada pada dirinya. Yixing merasa sesuatu menyangkut di kerongkongannya, membuat saliva saja sulit ia telan. Sang Menteri dan istrinya nampak terkejut. Kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sehun!"

Yang disebut namanya menoleh. Melengkungkan senyum yang kali ini terlihat menyedihkan. Seperti bibirnya tersenyum tapi mata dan hatinya menjeritkan tangis. Yixing merinding.

"Aku hanya tak mau merepotkan semakin banyak orang dihari-hari terakhir hidupku, ayah."

Tak ada yang bicara lagi, semua yang ada disana nampak tertegun. Nyonya Oh disebelah Sehun meloloskan satu airmatanya untuk jatuh. Ibu mana yang bisa kuat mendengar kalimat seperti itu keluar dari bibir anak satu-satunya. Bahkan Yixing yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan anak itu dan keluarganya merasa sesak luarbiasa didadanya. Sedikitpun tak ada niatan untuk mundur dari pekerjaan ini, bukan lagi karena masalah gaji yang besar. Tapi sesuatu dalam diri Yixing menyuruhnya begitu. Anak laki-laki berkulit pucat didepannya seperti meminta sebuah rangkulan hangat dari seseorang, entah dari orangtua, teman, guru, atau siapapun itu yang ada didekatnya. Tapi sayang, hanya Yixing yang menyadari hal itu karena sepasang suami istri yang duduk disamping Sehun tak ada tanda-tanda akan memberikan sebuah peluk menenangkan. Terlalu sibuk dengan tatapan tajam penuh protes, seakan sang anak telah mengucap kesalahan fatal.

"Kau suka musik, Sehun?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yixing dengan nada lembut memutus pandang orangtua-anak disana. Mata hitam Sehun yang tampak sayu kini fokus menatapnya, wajahnya sedikit menunjukan emosi yang Yixing tak tau apa artinya. Antara tak percaya dan antusias.

"Ya. Aku suka musik yang menenangkan."

Tak menyangka akan mendapat respon jawaban secepat itu, Yixing otomatis tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya ditengah suasana tegang kediaman Menteri Oh. Hanya senyuman, tapi jadi awal sebuah kesalahan nantinya. Sehun masih belum mau mengedip, kehangatan yang terpancar dari senyum orang didepannya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan oleh detik untuk berkedip.

"Kalau begitu, mau mendengarkanku bermain piano?" ekspresi antusias itu kembali terlihat kali ini lebih jelas, lengkap dengan mata sipitnya yang membelo penuh rasa ingin tahu. Yixing tersenyum makin lebar. Tanpa peduli lagi dengan sopan santun dan tata kramanya didepan seorang Menteri, Yixing bangkit berdiri dari duduknya berjalan cepat kearah sofa didepannya yang berjarak hampir setengah meter dari duduknya tadi. Hingga ia berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil itu yang masih duduk berdempet disofa, "Ayo, Sehunie! Tunjukan aku piano dirumah ini."

Tangan kanan Yixing yang terulur didepannya, membuat Sehun akhirnya berkedip dengan ekspresi bingung lucu khas seorang bocah, tak ada lagi ekspresi sedingin salju yang membuat orang lain merinding. Tapi detik berikutnya ia sudah menyambut uluran tangan laki-laki yang sepertinya sudah resmi menjadi guru pianonya. Lalu ikut berdiri. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan ayah dan ibunya yang masih menatap mereka, menatap terkejut pada Yixing lebih tepatnya. Karena tindakan yang tiba-tiba dan terkesan tidak sopan? Ya apapun itu Yixing tak peduli. Mulai sekarang urusannya dengan Oh Sehun, si anak laki-laki yang mengaku sedang sekarat. Bukan dengan ayahnya yang seorang Menteri ataupun ibunya yang seorang sosialita kelas atas.

"Kau mau mengajariku?"

Pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari yang lebih muda saat langkah mereka mulai meninggalkan ruang tamu mewah rumah ini. Yixing menoleh, wajahnya nampak serius tapi sedetik kemudian senyumnya kembali muncul.

"Aku hanya tidak mau mengajar orang-orang yang membenci musik. Oh Sehun suka musik jadi aku tentu mau menjadi gurunya."

"Tapi aku.."

"Semua orang akan mati, cepat atau lambat. Jika seperti itu aku akan menganggap semua muridku selama ini sekarat. Karena anak muda memang akan selalu merepotkan."

Dan tawa itu hadir. Meluruhkan segala hal yang datar diwajahnya sejak tadi. Yixing baru menyadari setampan apa muridnya kali ini, tawanya merdu meski terdengar tipis.

"Kau bicara seperti sudah kakek-kakek." Sehun masih berusaha menahan tawanya, ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali tertawa. Oh mungkin tiga bulan lalu sebelum kanker diotaknya terdeteksi.

"Umurku baru dua puluh tujuh tahun, Sehun."

Kalimat Yixing membuat tawa Sehun berhenti, kembali menatap tak percaya pada orang yang masih melangkah bersamanya.

"Apa? Kupikir kita hanya beda beberapa tahun, tidak sampai tujuh tahun seperti itu."

"Terimakasih. Aku memang awet muda."

Sehun kembali terkikik untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga bulan, hari ini ia lupa bahwa ia sedang sekarat. Melupakan tentang waktunya yang mungkin hanya tinggal hitungan bulan.

"Lalu sudah menikah?" entah atas dasar apa Sehun berani menanyakan hal pribadi dan sensitif seperti itu pada seseorang yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia kenal secara resmi. Ia hanya merasa mereka sudah akrab dan berhak mengetahui satu sama lain.

Sementara melihat guru barunya kembali tersenyum, senyum dibibirnya berangsur menghilang.

"Jika pernikahan itu murah, mungkin aku akan langsung menjawab dengan bangga 'ya aku sudah menikah' "

"Jadi?"

"Menikah itu mahal!"

"Kau belum menikah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Belum menikah."

"Menurutku saling mencintai saja sudah cukup membahagiakan."

Senyuman Yixing kembali melebar, bayangan seseorang yang hidup bersama dengannya tujuh tahun ini muncul. Alasannya bertahan ditengah seluruh hal sulit yang ia lalui disini.

"Intinya, kau memiliki seseorang."

.

.

.

* * *

"Biar kusuruh orang mengantarmu pulang."

Langkah Yixing lagi-lagi tertahan saat laki-laki yang sekarang sudah bangkit dari duduknya di depan sebuah grand piano berwarna putih bersih. Kelas piano private mereka sudah selesai, diawal perjanjian memang sudah disebutkan dari dan sampai berapa Yixing mengajar. Yaitu jam 10 pagi sampai jam 3 sore. Untuk harinya, Sehun yang meminta sendiri agar Yixing datang setiap hari. Tak ada yang menolak, Yixing seakan tak punya pilihan lagi selain mengangguk setuju lalu senyum Sehun akan muncul.

Seperti dugaannya, anak ini butuh teman atau siapapun untuk tempatnya berbagi. Karena orangtuanya tak bisa memberikan hal itu.

"Tidak perlu, seseorang menungguku di halte dekat sini."

Yixing berjalan kembali menghampiri Sehun dibelakangnya, sekaligus mengambil tas ransel hitamnya. Ia mengambil beberapa kertas partitur diatas grand piano, menyerahkannya pada sang murid baru.

"Tugasmu besok, harus sudah bisa memainkan lagu ini."

Rambut coklat Sehun bergerak lucu karena gerakan mengangguknya. Yixing tersenyum lagi, tangannya seakan bergerak sendiri ke pucuk kepala laki-laki muda didepannya, mengusaknya lembut dan baru menyadari satu hal, "Sial! Kenapa kau lebih tinggi dari gurumu?!"

Salah satu sudut bibir Sehun menukik naik, menghasilkan seringai yang sangat menyebalkan. Yixing menurunkan tangannya dengan rasa heran yang hadir. Anak ini punya berbagai ekspresi yang tidak biasa. Wajah dinginnya yang bikin merinding, senyumnya yang tampan dan hangat, lalu sekarang seringainya yang tampak menyebalkan.

"Kau yang kurang gizi, sepertinya."

"Hey!"

Yixing menghasilkan satu tawa lagi di bibir Sehun kali ini karena wajah cemberutnya yang, "Kau imut sekali, saengnim."

Oh, biarkan Yixing menampar wajahnya sendiri yang terasa panas mendengar perkataan itu terucap ditengah tawa Sehun. Tapi ia tidak mau disebut orang gila oleh murid barunya ini jadi Yixing hanya berdoa semoga wajahnya tidak sampai memerah seperti tomat!

"A.. aku pulang!"

Secepat mungkin ia berbalik dan akan melangkah lebar-lebar sebelum salah satu tangannya ditarik kuat. Membuat tubuh kurus Yixing dalam sedetik sudah berada didekapan tubuh seseorang. Tangan-tangan yang mulai melingkari pinggangnya terasa hangat sekaligus membekukan bagi seluruh saraf ditubuh Yixing. Aroma maskulin dari parfurm mahal yang bercampur dengan bau tubuh alami Sehun membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa nyaman. Hingga keinginan untuk mendorong mundur murid baru yang sudah seenaknya memeluknya, hilang.

"Terimakasih. Kau membuatku melupakan takdir buruk apa yang sedang kujalani saat ini."

Yixing sendiri juga kaget, beberapa jam yang ia lalui untuk mengajar tadi membuatnya lupa bahwa laki-laki didepanya ini sakit. Karena yang ia lihat, Sehun hanya seperti anak seusianya yang punya keingintahuan besar, mempelajari hal-hal yang ia suka. Sama sekali bukan seperti orang yang sedang menghadapi kematian didepan mata. Dan tanpa sadar, tangan Yixing kembali bergerak, kali ini untuk balas mendekap hangat Sehun.

.

.

Sore ini angin berhembus cukup kencang meski langit diatasnya tampak terang bersemangat. Yixing sedang berjalan santai di trotoar tepi jalan, saat pandangannya menangkap sosok tinggi laki-laki dengan warna rambut kecoklatan yang ia kenal. Berjubel bersama beberapa orang lain di halte tempatnya menunggu. Terlihat merasa kurang nyaman oleh tatapan para gadis SMA disana yang mengarah padanya, disertai bisikan kecil penuh kekaguman pada wajah tampannya. Dengan langkah cepat, Yixing bergerak maju menghampiri si laki-laki tinggi.

"Menunggu seseorang?"

Sengaja Yixing melingkarkan lengan di lengannya. Menghasilkan jeritan iri dan kesal dari para gadis yang sejak tadi menaruh perhatian pada sosoknya. Yixing hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau pria tampan ini miliknya.

Laki-laki itu menoleh, senyumnya mengembang sempurna serta tautan tangan mereka ia pererat. "Kupikir akan ada yang lupa jika sedang ditunggu. Lalu pulang dengan diantar salah satu mobil mewah sang Menteri."

Sindirannya membuat Yixing tertawa kecil, wajah tampan orang ini terlihat lucu jika sedang cemberut.

"Ya, Sehun memang menawarkan hal itu sih tadi."

Sekarang alis tebalnya menukik naik. Memasang raut curiga mengantisipasi, "Siapa Sehun?"

"Murid baruku."

Dan entah kenapa senyum Yixing semakin lebar saat bayangan Sehun dan beberapa hal yang mereka lalui di hari pertamanya mengajar. Sadar tentang sepintar apa muridnya dalam menerima pelajaran atau tentang obrolan mereka yang tampak ringan dan menyenangkan. Saling merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

"Dan.. Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu?"

Suara beratnya mengembalikan Yixing dari semua bayangan Sehun. Yixing mulai mempertanyakan dirinya yang tiba-tiba memikirkan Sehun saat Yifan ada didepannya. Uh, ini mulai tidak benar.

"Apa? Aku tersenyum memang tidak boleh?"

Tatapan curiga itu masih mengarah padanya, membuat Yixing kembali kesulitan menelan saliva. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa reaksinya seperti orang yang ketahuan.. "Jangan coba-coba selingkuh dengan murid barumu yang kaya itu."

"Tak akan pernah terjadi, Yifan. Jangan khawatir."

Entahlah, Yixing merasa kata-katanya barusan seperti seharusnya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Sebagai sebuah peringatan, mungkin.

Bus yang berhenti didepan mereka jadi satu-satunya penyelamat situasi diantara mereka yang berangsur canggung, terlebih bagi Yixing. Beberapa orang mulai bergerak maju ataupun bangkit dari duduknya untuk menaiki bus. Tapi dua orang disana dengan tangan yang saling bertaut masih tetap diam pada posisinya. Yixing memberanikan diri mengangkat pandangnya ke arah Yifan dan menemukan pria itu sedang mengembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. Berusaha membuang sesuatu dari pikirannya.

"Kita tidak akan naik bus-nya?"

Pertanyaan Yixing berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yifan, saat mata mereka bertemu, senyum Yifan muncul "Joonmyeon menawariku lembur di cafe dengan upah dua kali lipat malam ini."

Terkejut, Yixing melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di lengan Yifan. Rasa kesal jelas mendominasinya saat ini.

"Apa? Lalu kenapa kau menjemputku disini?"

Yifan mengambil udara banyak sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada yang ia buat setenang mungkin agar kekasihnya ini tak semakin meledak.

"Maaf, Yixing. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu sebentar sebelum kembali bekerja. Kau tau aku.."

"Ya ya, silahkan 'berkencan' lebih lama dengan si manager cerewet Kim Joonmyeon. Kau akan pulang jam berapa jadi?"

Menyadari Yixing yang tetap memberikan perhatian meski sedang kesal, perasaan Yifan menghangat, energinya yang sudah terkuras seharian ini seakan kembali terisi hanya karena melihat sosok orang yang paling berarti dihidupnya.

"Sebelas mungkin. Jangan menungguku pulang, kau tidur saja duluan oke?"

Dengan wajah kesal yang masih ketara, Yixing mengangguk. Tangan besar Yifan bergerak mengusak lembut surai kehitaman Yixing, "Nah, cepat naik bus-nya sebelum tertinggal. Kuhubungi jika ada waktu luang."

Yixing segera mengambil langkah untuk mulai memasuki bus berwarna hijau itu, karena sedetik lagi saja lebih lama disana ia tidak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merengek agar Yifan ikut pulang bersamanya. Demi apapun, Yixing tak ingat kapan terakhir kali memiliki waktu yang hanya ada dirinya dan Yifan. Kekasihnya itu terlalu sibuk mencari uang untuk keperluan mereka hidup disini, fakta yang membuat Yixing tak bisa protes lebih jauh.

Bus mulai bergerak saat Yixing sudah duduk dibangkunya dekat jendela, melambai kecil pada pria yang masih bisa ia lihat berdiri di halte sana. Bibirnya bergerak mengucap tanpa suara kalimat sakral mereka,

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Yixing sampai didepan gerbang besar rumah Menteri Oh pukul sembilan pagi tepat. Memang lebih awal dari waktu mengajarnya, tapi itu bukan masalah untuknya berangkat lebih pagi karena dengan begitu akan lebih banyak waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Yifan meski hanya dalam satu jam perjalanan di bus.

Dengan santai ia menekan bel rumah itu, berbeda sekali saat kemarin pertama kalinya ia melakukan ini dengan perasaan sangat gugup. Senyum yang ia pamerkan cukup menunjukan seberapa antusiasnya ia mengajar murid private-nya hari ini. Si Oh Sehun yang sedang sekarat..

"Selamat pagi"

Suara berat serta gerbang yang langsung terbuka mengagetkan Yixing. Tapi senyumnya segera kembali saat orang yang sama dengan orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya kini ada dihadapannya, tersenyum lebar dan ramah.

"Ya, apa aku sudah bisa masuk? Sementara jadwal mengajarku pukul sepuluh nanti."

Memang sebenarnya Yixing tak berharap banyak akan diijinkan masuk sebelum kelasnya dengan Sehun dimulai, mengingat siapa pemilik rumah besar ini.

"Tentu. Kau bisa masuk. Sepertinya ada yang harus kau bantu didalam."

.

Chanyeol tidak bercanda saat bilang bahwa mereka butuh bantuan sang guru piano. Saat Yixing memasuki ruang tengah rumah itu, ia dikejutkan oleh kondisi ruangan yang jauh dari kata rapi. Bantal sofa berserakan dilantai, vas bunga mahal yang kemarin Yixing lihat masih berdiri anggun diatas meja kini pecah menjadi kepingan, dan yang paling terlihat menyedihkan bagi Yixing adalah foto keluarga penghuni rumah ini yang tergeletak dilantai dengan bingkai kacanya yang pecah seperti habis dibanting dengan keras ya atau memang benar seseorang sudah membantingnya. Membuat Yixing merasa sesak karena selama ini ia sangatlah menginginkan hal seperti itu, sebuah potret satu keluarga yang tampak saling bahagia terpajang dirumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini, Chanyeol?"

Yixing membalikan badannya dan melihat pelayan pribadi keluarga Oh itu tengah menunduk untuk memunguti bantal-bantal sofa yang berserakan didekatnya, menatanya kembali di sofa dengan nafas yang ia hembuskan berat.

"Tuan muda Sehun mengamuk pagi ini. Well, hampir setiap pagi sepertinya."

Mendengar nama Sehun disebut, rasa takut dan khawatir merambati dirinya dengan cepat. Beragam spekulasi buruk mulai berdatangan, "Kenapa? Dan dimana ia sekarang?"

Chanyeol nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan bernada tinggi itu, terlihat jelas seberapa panik dan khawatirnya laki-laki bersurai hitam itu. "Cepat jawab, Chanyeol!"

Bukan bermaksud membentak kurang ajar begitu, Yixing hanya tidak kuat dengan perasaan buruknya tentang Sehun saat ini.

"Aku hanya akan memberi tahu poin pentingnya, Oh Sehun adalah tuan muda pengidap kanker otak yang kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Selebihnya kau bisa bertanya langsung. Dia ada di kamarnya, lantai dua pintu pertama dekat tangga. Ini kunci cadangannya."

Kalimat Chanyeol memberikan Yixing dua jawaban sekaligus. Tentang keadaan Sehun, juga tentang tidak adanya orangtua Sehun pagi ini. Yixing sudah menduganya, ya, kebanyakan tipe orangtua dikeluarga kaya. Lebih senang bekerja daripada mengurusi anak dirumah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

"Aku tau. Cepat temui dia. Kau orang yang paling dibutuhkannya saat seperti ini."

Setelah mengambil kunci berwarna perak ditangan Chanyeol, Yixing melangkah cepat kearah tangga. Berusaha mengabaikan ucapan terakhir Chanyeol yang membuat hatinya berdesir. Yixing hanya merasa ini tidak benar, saat ia menyetujui dalam hati bahwa Sehun sedang sangat membutuhkannya sekarang.

.

.

"Sehun?"

Kesan pertama saat memasuki ruangan ini adalah gelap, tentu karena sang pemilik kamar tak menyalakan lampu serta menutup semua jendela beserta gordennya agar cahaya matahari pagi diluar yang hangat tak dapat menembus masuk. Yixing melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh memasuki kamar yang aura-nya terasa sangat suram, seperti menggambarkan keadaan penghuninya.

"Pergilah."

Suara pelan namun tajam dari Sehun menahan langkahnya hanya untuk melihat sekeliling dan mengira-ngira tepatnya posisi anak itu saat ini. Dan terimakasih pada warna coklat terang dirambut Sehun, Yixing jadi bisa melihatnya yang tengah duduk memeluk lutut dilantai depan ranjang.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Berani mengusir seorang guru?"

Jangan panggil ia Zhang Yixing jika tidak keras kepala. Bukannya menuruti Sehun untuk pergi, ia justru mengambil langkah untuk berjalan cepat memasuki kamar. Mengabaikan posisi sang murid yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan melewatinya menuju jendela besar yang langsung menghadap balkon. Dan tanpa ragu menyibak gorden berwarna cream pucat disana. Membiarkan terangnya sinar matahari menyusupi tiap-tiap sudut kamar, yang baru disadari Yixing keadaannya jauh lebih berantakan dibanding ruang tengah tadi.

Ia bergumam kecil, "Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sosok pemilik kamar yang masih tak merubah posisinya sedikitpun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut yang dipeluk erat. Yixing menghirup udara banyak-banyak dan menghembuskan perlahan, ia harus tetap tenang meski sesuatu terasa menimpa dadanya dan membuat sesak.

"Kelas kita akan dimulai sebentar lagi, jadi cepat bersiap-siap. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa kau itu belum mandi."

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi."

"Sekarang ini aku gurumu jadi.."

"Kubilang pergi!"

Syarat tentang kesabaran yang harus ia penuhi untuk mengajar Sehun sepertinya berlaku untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Guru dan murid yang sama-sama keras kepala, entah akan bagaimana suasana kelas mereka nanti.

"Hey, Oh Sehun!"

Bentakan itu nyatanya berhasil membuat sang pemilik nama mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sengit kearah seseorang yang baru saja berteriak didalam kamarnya. Udara ditenggorokannya tercekat saat melihat wajah Sehun pertama kalinya hari ini. Sama kacaunya dengan keadaan kamar. Bibirnya pucat seolah tak ada aliran darah disana, pipi tirusnya basah oleh airmata, lalu sesuatu yang memancar dari mata coklat disana terasa sangat menyedihkan. Membuat Yixing tanpa sadar menjatuhkan satu tetes airmatanya juga. Oh Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa Yixing seolah merasakan kesakitan yang pemuda itu rasakan?

"Aku bisa saja menyakitimu jika kau berada lebih lama disini."

Mendengar kalimat ancaman itu, Yixing justru bergerak maju mendekati pemuda yang kini berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. Matanya yang menatap langsung kearah Sehun seolah menantang, "Aku penasaran, seberapa berani kau bisa menyakiti orang lain, Sehun."

Sehun tak bicara lagi setelah itu tapi telapak tangannya yang dikepalkan kuat-kuat jadi tanda seberapa keras ia sedang menahan emosinya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." suaranya mendesis sangat tipis untuk bisa didengar oleh orang lain, tapi Yixing mendengarnya. Yixing Menapaki satu langkah untuk semakin mendekatkan jarak mereka, dengan kepala terangkat untuk tetap berada satu garis pandangan dengan Sehun.

"Ya, memang. Kita baru saling mengenal kemarin. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mengetahui seperti apa dirimu sebenarnya."

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Yixing jadi sadar seberapa pucat wajah laki-laki didepannya. Kulitnya yang putih bersih seakan tak sampai teraliri darah, sinar matahari dari jendela yang menyoroti mereka juga sama sekali tak membantu. Yixing berpikir mungkin seperti ini lah arti kata sekarat yang pernah disebut Sehun. Bukan hanya tentang kanker diotaknya, tapi juga hatinya yang terlalu dingin dan tak tersentuh.

"Kau tak akan punya banyak waktu untuk mengenalku lebih jauh, begitupun aku. Seberapa inginnya aku untuk bisa terus mengenalmu, sisa waktuku tidak akan cukup."

Yixing merasakan dunianya tiba-tiba runtuh, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Juga saat sebuah keinginan yang besar tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Sebuah keinginan untuk tetap mengenal Sehun lebih lama.

"Aku tidak menolak jika kau ingin memulainya dari sekarang, Sehun. Kita bisa jadi teman baik."

"Aku sudah lama meninggalkan kata 'teman' saat penyakit ini muncul.." jeda sesaat sebelum Sehun kembali bertanya sesuatu yang seolah menarik raga Yixing dari tubuhnya, "Bagaimana jika aku menginginkanmu lebih dari teman?"

Yifan. Secara ajaib satu nama itu segera memenuhi pikiran Yixing. Memaksanya sadar akan dimana statusnya sekarang berada. Tujuh tahun perasaannya hanya dimiliki oleh laki-laki itu, namun Oh Sehun yang sekarat merusaknya hanya dalam pertemuan sehari mereka. Dan untuk ke depannya, Yixing tak yakin akan bisa bertahan dengan yang dulu.

Juga belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa ia akan memulainya dengan yang baru.

.

.

Restoran cepat saji akan sangat ramai pada jam-jam makan siang. Karena itu, Yifan baru bisa menikmati makan siangnya sendiri di jam dua saat pengunjung restoran sudah mulai sedikit sepi. Ia membuka kotak bekalnya dengan semangat, meski menunya selalu sederhana-sekedar telur gulung dan nasi putih- tapi jika Yixing yang membuatnya akan terasa seperti steak dari hotel bintang lima. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu yang disebut Yifan kekuatan cinta.

"Hanya makan siang, tapi senyummu selebar itu, Fan?!"

Yifan berdecak saat sebuah suara menahan gerakannya memasuki sesendok nasi kemulut, matanya bergerak memberi lirikan mematikan pada sang pemilik suara.

"Kenapa kehadiranmu selalu mengganggu ya, Luhan?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Luhan terkikik, lalu menarik kursi di depan Yifan untuk diduduki. Ia juga salah satu pelayan restoran ini sama seperti Yifan, serta fakta bahwa mereka sama-sama warga China yang sedang merantau membuat keduanya dekat begitu saja. Luhan juga mengenal Yixing dengan baik.

Luhan membuka makanan yang baru saja ia minta dari si koki Kyungsoo didapur. Suasana di halaman belakang restoran memang selalu sepi karena sebagian tetap harus berjaga didepan.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya seperti ini?"

"Seperti apa?"

Sambil memasukkan nasi dagingnya ke mulut Luhan bicara, "Ya, kau tau. Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini."

Senyum Yifan mengembang karena ingat hal hebat apa yang akan segera ia lakukan. Setelah melahap lagi satu sendok nasinya, tangannya mulai sibuk merogoh saku celana, mengambil benda disana untuk ditunjukan pada Luhan dengan raut muka yang sangat antusias.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan nyaris tersedak saat melihat benda berbentuk lingkaran dengan warna peraknya yang mengkilap serta satu titik permata ditengah yang menambah keindahan benda itu.

"Indah sekali.. kau tidak berniat memberikannya padaku kan? Karena Jongin pasti akan membunuhmu."

Yifan mendengus mendengar candaan Luhan yang amat tidak lucu. Siapa juga yang mau berurusan dengan si hitam superprotektif milik Luhan itu.

"Jangan gila! Tentu saja ini untuk Yixing!"

Tawa Luhan kembali muncul jadi pemuda berambut abu-abu itu harus menelan makanannya dengan pelan agar tidak benar-benar tersedak, "Aku bercanda, Yifan. Tapi serius cincin itu indah sekali, Yixing pasti akan memekik kesenangan."

Dalam hati Yifan ingin protes tentang penggambaran reaksi kekasihnya yang dikatakan Luhan. Demi Tuhan, Yixing orang yang sangat tenang tidak suka heboh seperti Luhan.

"Benarkah? Cincin ini tidak terlalu mahal, tapi seperti ini saja aku harus mendapatkannya dengan kerja lembur selama tiga bulan. Aku takut dia akan kecewa."

Yifan dan matanya tak lepas menatap benda berkilauan yang diapit ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Bagaimana ia bisa membahagiakan Yixing jika membeli benda-benda seperti ini saja membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama dan usaha keras.

"Hey bodoh, aku mengenal Zhang Yixing dengan sangat baik. Dan Yixing yang selama ini kutahu bukan tipe matrealistis seperti perkataanmu itu!"

Suasana menghangat berkat perkataan kurang ajar Luhan. Tapi Luhan tentu saja benar, Yixing yang ia kenal juga bukan seseorang yang selalu mengukur sesuatu dengan uang. Jika Yixing seperti itu, mungkin sudah lama Yifan ditinggalkannya.

Melihat laki-laki didepannya mulai menyantap makan siangnya lagi, Yifan menyimpan benda mungil itu kedalam sakunya lagi dengan hati-hati. Ia akan membeli kotak untuk cincinnya sepulang kerja nanti. Setelah itu kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Tapi omong-omong, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin memberikannya cincin? Apa kalian akan menikah?"

"Aku masih harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk bisa menikahinya, Lu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan sebuah tanda bahwa Zhang Yixing itu milikku."

"Ck, posesif."

...

To be continued

* * *

.

Ini udah end aslinya, kalo banyak yang suka aku bakal post cepat disini *pyeong!*


	2. Chapter 2

Sore itu, dunia tampak ke-abu-abuan. Penyebabnya awan mendung yang sejak pagi menggantung di atas sana. Aku tetap berjalan tenang sementara orang-orang disekitarku ribut berlarian menghindari tangisan si awan kelabu. Ya, biarkan saja. Lagipula aku tidak hidup di dalam drama dimana si tokoh utama akan langsung jatuh sakit setelah menangis di tengah guyuran hujan. Meski nyatanya aku memang sedang menangis. Jangan mengejekku, jika tidak pernah merasakan seperti apa rasanya menyerah setelah dua tahun berjuang. Rasanya berjalan mundur saat dituntut untuk terus maju.

Aku masih ingat rasa optimis dua tahun lalu saat pertama kali tiba di negara ini, Korea Selatan. Mengikuti audisi dan lolos. Berlatih dan menanti hari dimana mereka mengumumkan eksistensiku sebagai seorang selebritis. Tapi dua tahun, dan mereka belum juga melakukan itu. Aku yang pada dasarnya seorang pemberontak, sudah pada titik akhir kesabaranku. Belum lagi seluruh tabunganku habis untuk keperluan biaya pelatihan. Orangtuaku di China sana tak pernah kuhubungi lagi, terakhir aku menelpon mereka saat pertama kali aku tiba. Dan sama sekali tak berniat menghubungi mereka sekarang ataupun beberapa tahun ke depan. Bukan, aku bukan anak durhaka. Karena sejak perceraian waktu itu, keluargaku terlalu dingin untuk disebut keluarga.

Rintikan hujan perlahan mulai menderas dan orang-orang semakin panik. Mereka yang tidak memiliki perlindungan apapun-payung, jas hujan, bahkan tas kerja yang menggantikan fungsi dua benda itu-memilih berteduh di depan toko-toko yang berjejer di distrik Hongdae ini. Sekali lagi aku tidak peduli dan terus melangkah bersama hujan. Sampai pada satu titik di sudut pertokoan yang sepi, keinginanku untuk berteduh seperti orang-orang tadi muncul. Meski seluruh tubuhku telah kuyup oleh air bahkan jaket denim yang kukenakan terasa berat tidak nyaman. Aku berjalan menuju halaman terdekat sebuah toko yang memiliki terpal kekuningan di atasnya. Melepas jaket denimku yang benar-benar massa-nya sudah bertambah.

"Bukankah dia sangat cantik?"

Suara lembut itu membuatku menyadari bahwa tidak hanya aku yang sedang berteduh di tempat ini. Tapi juga laki-laki kurus di sebelahku dengan sweater abu-abu kebesaran dan jeans hitamnya. Aku mengerutkan kening, berpikir tentang apa pertanyaan itu di tujukan padaku. Karena ia tidak sedang menatapku. Ia justru menghadap kaca bening besar di belakangku yang menampakan suasana di dalam toko. Aku menyadari satu hal lagi, ini toko alat musik.

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'dia'?" aku tau, aku tidak seharusnya menanggapi orang asing yang aneh ini. Bukankah bisa saja dia seseorang yang sedang kehilangan kewarasan? Dan sesuatu dalam diriku berteriak menyangkal.

Aku berakhir dengan membalikkan badan, ikut menatap ke dalam toko lalu mulai sibuk menebak sendiri apa kecantikan yang ia maksud. Di dalam sana terlihat beberapa gitar listrik yang di-display menempel tembok, gitar akustik yang kebanyakan berwarna coklat di letakkan di sebuah lemari kaca, sebuah keyboard ukuran sedang, sexophone mewah yang juga dalam lemari kaca, oh ada satu wanita dengan pakaian casual sedang mengelap sebuah grand piano yang sudah tampak bersih dengan warna putihnya disudut sana, mungkin wanita itu maksudnya..

"Grand piano disana. Cantik sekali."

Aku bengong menatapnya, bisa kulihat mata hitam pria itu yang berkilau penuh pujian. Jika wanita di dalam sana mendengar perkataannya, pasti akan tersinggung karena menurut seorang pria ia kalah cantik dengan sebuah Grand Piano.

"Kau bisa memainkannya?"

"Aku sedang belajar."

Dia masih belum menatapku saat bicara sementara aku sudah menghadap sempurna kearahnya. Ini atmosfer aneh bagiku, saat aku bisa dengan nyaman berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Karena sosialisasi juga jadi alasan aku menyerah, "Kalau begitu kau akan membelinya?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng, rambut hitamnya yang lepek ikut bergerak lucu. "Aku bukan orang kaya."

Ya, dunia memang tak memiliki tempat lagi untuk kata 'murah'.

"Mungkin kau bisa mulai menabung." ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Lalu aku mulai bertanya, yang aneh itu dirinya atau aku?

"Bisa dicoba." Pada saat ia berbalik menatapku, aku meyakini sesuatu tentang kelainan pada organ jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Laki-laki itu mulai menarik sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Menghasilkan senyum indah beserta lesung mungil yang muncul di pipi kanannya.

"Kau orang Cina?" katanya lembut, tidak mencoba mengalahkan suara berisik tabrakan air hujan dengan aspal. Jika aku mulai mengira bahwa saat ini diriku tengah jatuh cinta, apa itu berarti aku yang benar-benar aneh?

"Jika bukan, aku tak akan menanggapi ucapanmu sejak tadi."

Ya, kami dua orang yang sejak tadi mengobrol dengan bahasa mandarin, berteduh di depan toko alat musik di daerah Hongdae, Korea Selatan. Seperti sebuah tali tak kasat mata telah menarik kami saling mendekat meski tak mengenal satu sama lain. Mungkin ini yang disebut takdir.

"Wajahmu seperti bukan orang asia."

"Yah, kau tau, mungkin aku contoh hidup dari kalimat 'faktor genetik' "

"Pantas kau sangat tampan."

Aku membeku sejenak. Sebelum satu kalimat dengan lancang kuluncurkan, "Kau juga sangat cantik."

Dia tertawa pelan dan gejala sakit jantungku semakin parah.

"Sebagian laki-laki akan menganggap itu sebuah bentuk penghinaan loh."

"Maaf, bukan maksudku.."

"Zhang Yixing."

Hujan sudah tidak seribut tadi, suara tetesannya mulai terdengar lembut mengiringinya yang memperkenalkan diri, lengkap dengan gesture mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Sedikit gemetaran aku menggerakan tangan kananku untuk memberikan sebuah jabat tangan hangat. Yixing masih tersenyum memamerkan lesungnya yang seakan mengejek sikap pengecutku karena terlalu lama membiarkan tangan mungil itu menggantung diudara.

"Wu Yifan. Salam kenal, Yixing."

.

.

.

.

.

...

* * *

Denting piano itu masih mengalun lembut, mencipta kedamaian abstrak di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih. Sehun melihat lagi lembar partitur yang ada didepannya dengan jemari yang tetap bergerak menekan tuts demi tuts hitam putih penghasil nada. The Symphony No. 40 karya Mozart adalah yang menjadi pekerjaan rumah pertama dari Yixing. Ia tak pernah memainkan ini sebenarnya, hanya sekedar mendengarkan untuk mendinginkan emosinya yang akhir-akhir ini sering meledak-ledak. Tapi ternyata memainkannya secara langsung bisa menghasilkan ketenangan yang jauh lebih besar.

Sang guru berdiri disampingnya tampak tak melakukan pergerakan apapun, seakan seluruh indranya difungsikan untuk mendengarkan setiap nada yang dihasilkan jemari Sehun dan tuts piano yang ditekannya. Padahal isi otaknya masih terus memutar pertanyaan Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Bagaimana jika aku menginginkanmu lebih dari teman?"

Serta sebuah jawaban bodoh dari dirinya sendiri yang membuat Yixing ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat, "Tentu."

Demi Tuhan, saat itu ia tengah memikirkan Yifan, orang yang memiliki dan dimiliki olehnya selama tujuh tahun. Orang yang membuatnya bertahan dengan kesulitan hidup di Korea Selatan hanya untuk sekedar bisa hidup berdua dengannya. Tujuh tahun. Dan Oh Sehun merusaknya hanya dalam satu hari. Jadi siapa yang sialan disini? Zhang Yixing yang terlalu mudah? Atau pesona si bocah sekarat yang terlalu kuat?

"Aaarrgghhhh"

Dentingan lembut sang piano dalam sedetik terganti dengan pekik kesakitan yang memilukan. Yixing segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan matanya menangkap sosok tinggi Oh Sehun tengah meringkuk dikursi yang sejak tadi ia duduki didepan grand pianonya. Tangan-tangan besarnya menjambaki rambut sewarna karamelnya, wajah yang biasanya pucat kini memerah sempurna menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang isi kepala.

"Se.. sehun?"

Yixing mengambil langkahnya mendekat dengan terseok, udara disekitar seperti menipis karena panik yang mendominasi dirinya. Terlebih teriakan Oh Sehun semakin terdengar menyakitkan.

"Tolong.. aku.."

Sehun merasa tubuhnya ditarik kedalam dekapan hangat seseorang. Yixing memeluk kepalanya erat seakan hanya hal itu yang bisa dilakukan saat ini, tangan-tangan Sehun mulai meninggalkan rambut yang sejak tadi dijambaki. Mengalihkan rasa sakit dikepalanya dengan meremas kuat ujung kemeja belakang Yixing. Menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam didekapan hangat sang guru.

"CHANYEOL!"

Satu nama yang sekiranya bisa sangat membantu di keadaan seperti ini, Yixing meneriakkan nama sang pelayan pribadi keluarga Oh dengan keras. Dalam hati berdoa semoga ruangan besar tempatnya sekarang berada tidak kedap suara.

""CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL!" Yixing kembali berteriak sekeras yang suaranya bisa, merasakan remasan dibelakang kemejanya semakin kuat bahkan Yixing yakin dibagian itu bisa sobek dengan mudah. Juga hembusan nafas sang murid yang kian memberat tiap detiknya. Membuat Yixing ikut menangis membayangkan seperti apa rasa sakit yang tengah menyiksa kepala Sehun saat ini.

Satu menit terlewat masih dengan erangan kesakitan Sehun. Juga Yixing yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sampai pintu ruangan terbuka disertai langkah kaki terburu-buru yang terdengar mendekati mereka. Sosok pria tinggi yang menjadi harapan Yixing satu-satunya saat ini. Chanyeol.

"Dimana obatmu, Sehuna?"

Suara bariton Chanyeol yang berusaha tenang tetaplah gagal. Berkali-kali menghadapi keadaan sang tuan muda yang seperti ini, justru membuat perasaan takut dan khawatirnya semakin besar.

Merasa Sehun tak mendengar jelas pertanyaan Chanyeol, Yixing yang posisinya lebih dekat kembali mengulangnya "Sehun, dimana.. obatmu?"

"Aku membuangnya."

Sehun dan suaranya yang terdengar lebih tipis membuat dua orang disana membeku diam. Tak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda yang berada satu ruangan dengan mereka. Membuang obat-obat itu sama saja menyerahkan nyawanya lebih cepat pada malaikat maut.

"Dimana kau membuangnya?" ada sebuah geraman tertahan di suara Chanyeol kali ini. Yixing menyadarinya, Sehun pun begitu. Ditengah rasa sakit yang mengaduk isi kepalanya, ia mengutuk penyesalan yang juga ia rasakan. Karena ini keinginannya untuk mati lebih cepat, tidak seharusnya ia menyesal. Tapi seseorang yang tengah memeluknya erat sekarang, mengubah keinginannya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"AKU TANYA DIMANA KAU MEMBUANG SEMUA OBATMU, OH SEHUN?!"

Chanyeol jelas membentak sang tuan muda. Sungguh ia tidak peduli, hubungannya dan Sehun selama ini sudah seperti adik kakak. Dan tindakan bodoh Sehun sudah membuat emosi sang 'kakak' naik.

Disatu sisi Yixing memilih tak ikut bicara dan tetap pada posisinya memeluk Sehun. Ia terlalu dikejutkan dengan fakta seberapa putus asanya Sehun pada hidupnya.

"Tempat sampah dikamarku."

"Sialan kau!"

Dengan umpatan itu, Chanyeol segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Yixing masih tak bergerak. Bagian depan kemejanya yang mulai terasa basah jadi tanda seseorang yang dipelukannya tengah menangis.

"Aku disini. Tenanglah, Sehun."

Ya, kalimat itu mengandung fakta tak terbantahkan untuk Sehun. Yixing disini, mendekapnya erat dan penuh kehangatan. Menyusupkan rasa tenang bersamaan dengan setiap udara yang masih bisa ia hirup ditengah kesakitan yang menyiksa. Mungkin kedepannya ia hanya akan butuh Yixing untuk bertahan, jika Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberinya waktu sedikit lebih lama.

.

.

Jam sepuluh malam tepat saat Yixing memasuki flat sederhana yang disewanya bersama Yifan. Kondisi Sehun sejak sore tadi belum membaik, meski sakit kepala yang menyerangnya sudah berkurang berkat obat yang diminum, tapi setelah itu Sehun masih mimisan dan muntah-muntah. Membuat Yixing merasa harus bertahan disana lebih lama lagi, ya, setidaknya sampai tadi ia menemukan sang murid sudah tertidur dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak tenang dan damai. Yixing sempat bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang kepulangan orangtua Sehun, dan jawaban yang ia dapat sungguh membuat Yixing semakin sesak. Sang Menteri Oh dan istrinya tengah melakukan perjalanan dinas ke Hongkong seminggu ini. Bagus sekali, keluarga macam apa yang dimiliki muridnya itu? Sang anak sedang sekarat dengan kematiannya sementara orangtuanya menyibukkan diri dengan tugas negara. Sekarang Yixing mengerti mengapa Sehun ingin segera hidupnya berakhir saja.

"Kau pulang larut, Xing?"

Gerakan Yixing membuka mantelnya terhenti, suara berat itu seakan membekukan. Yixing baru sadar untuk beberapa detik ia lupa seseorang lain juga pasti ada di flat ini.

"Y..ya, Sehun meminta pelajaran tambahan tadi."

Melihat Yixing yang tampak gugup serta satu nama yang disebut membuat sesuatu dalam diri Yifan berdetak menyakitkan. Ia yang berlebihan, atau memang nama Sehun itu mulai terasa mengganggu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak bisa kuhubungi?"

Yixing tampak berpikir lalu buru-buru merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana yang benar saja dalam keadaan mati.

"Ponselku mati, aku lupa mengisi baterainya. Maaf."

Udara kembali Yifan hirup banyak. Laki-laki tinggi itu mati-matian menenangkan diri agar keadaan tidak jadi bertambah buruk karena bertengkar dengan Yixing adalah hal yang paling ingin dia hindari. Sementara pihak satunya hanya bisa menunduk dengan rasa bersalah. Semua hal yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sehun membuatnya merasa jadi seorang pengkhianat. Demi Tuhan, tak seharusnya Yixing merasakan 'sesuatu' pada pemuda dua puluh tahun itu kan? Saat Yifan nyaris memiliki dirinya secara utuh.

"Aku sudah membuat nasi goreng, makanlah dulu."

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya. Menyadari fakta bahwa malam ini ia tak ingin melihat Yifan lebih lama, atau ia akan benar-benar runtuh dengan airmata rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku sudah makan malam tadi. Maaf, Yifan, kurasa aku akan langsung tidur saja. Hari ini melelahkan sekali." Saat Yixing bergerak maju dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup cepat bibirnya, Yifan tak berniat mengucap apapun lagi. Terlalu sibuk menyingkirkan pikiran tentang Yixing yang tampak menghindarinya, "Aku mencintaimu."

Yifan menunjukkan senyum kecilnya dengan paksa, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Seiring dengan langkah Yixing yang semakin menjauhi ruang tengah, remasan Yifan pada kotak cincin yang sejak tadi digenggaman tangan kanannya juga semakin kuat.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu. Dan semua tampak berjalan seperti biasa.

Yifan masih mengambil semua tawaran lembur yang Joonmyeon berikan, bahkan ia akan memaksa untuk tetap lembur jika manager-nya itu berkata ia bisa pulang cepat. Karena Yixing juga tak akan ada di rumah meski Yifan pulang cepat sekalipun.

Lalu Yixing dan Oh Sehun..

"Maaf, tapi hari ini adalah jadwal kemoterapi-mu, Sehun."

Itu Chanyeol dan suara beratnya yang khas dengan kejam melenyapkan suasana suka cita di hati Sehun yang tengah menyambut guru pianonya di depan pintu. Yixing hanya menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Perlahan-lahan mengerti akan situasi dimana ia berada sekarang. Sehun dengan tatapan jangan-dengarkan-omong-kosong-chanyeol serta Chanyeol yang menatapnya bantu-aku-tangani-si-tuan-muda-ini-please. Dan percayalah ini situasi yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Hari ini aku ada kelas piano."

"Kelas piano-mu memang setiap hari. Tapi kemoterapi sudah terjadwal."

"Tapi kelas pianoku tidak bisa dibatalkan begitu saja!"

Sepertinya 'pembangkang' sudah menjadi sifat dasar seluruh 'tuan muda' di dunia ini. Dan Yixing menduga bahwa Park Chanyeol memang disiapkan untuk itu. Dia masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan menyerah.

"Ini kemo pertamamu, kau selalu menolak kemarin dengan alasan menunggu orangtuamu pulang. Sekarang mereka sudah pulang dan bahkan langsung menunggu di rumah sakit. Apa lagi maumu, Oh Sehun?"

"Aku hanya mau mengikuti kelas pianoku hari ini, Chanyeol! Titik!"

Yixing memijat kecil keningnya yang berdenyut. Masalah tak akan pernah selesai jika ia memilih untuk terus diam berada di tengah perdebatan dua manusia tinggi ini.

"Tak ada kelas hari ini, Sehun. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Dua orang disana menoleh kearah Yixing dengan ekspresi wajah yang kontras. Chanyeol dengan seringai kemenangannya dan si tuan muda Oh yang menatap tajam dengan mata sipitnya yang memicing.

Yixing mengabaikannya, memilih menoleh kearah Chanyeol "Dia akan pergi, Chanyeol, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya jika dia masih membantah."

"Baiklah. Saya akan menyiapkan mobil."

Setelah membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, Chanyeol melangkah keluar ruangan. Diiringi dengan tatapan mematikan Sehun yang masih tidak terima kekalahan dalam perdebatan tadi.

"Berhenti menatap orang seolah kau ingin membunuhnya, Sehun."

"Aku memang ingin sekali membunuhnya."

"Kalau begitu hiduplah lebih lama untuk mewujudkannya."

Sehun menoleh cepat kearah sang guru yang sekarang juga tengah tersenyum menyebalkan. Meski dalam hati Sehun tetap mengakui kadar manis dalam senyuman itu, "Kau sedang menyemangatiku untuk hidup atau mendukungku agar menjadi pembunuh?"

Yixing mengedikkan bahunya, menunjukkan bahwa ia sungguh tak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan. Apapun itu asal Sehun memiliki sedikit lagi keinginan untuk terus bertahan. Meski Yixing hanya tidak tahu, muridnya itu diam-diam sudah menemukan satu alasan kuat untuk tetap hidup lebih lama.

"Dengan satu syarat."

Tubuh tinggi Sehun mendekat maju, memaksa Yixing mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa tetap berada satu pandangan mata. Walaupun usia Sehun jauh lebih muda, tapi Yixing merasa anak ini memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang kuat. Sama seperti Yifan.

"A..apa?"

Lalu Sehun yang menunduk untuk mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dan Yixing, juga memperburuk keadaan. Sesuatu bernama jantung di dalam tubuh Yixing bereaksi dengan detakan cepatnya.

"Berkencanlah denganku hari ini, saengnim."

.

.

Setelah mengenal Oh Sehun satu minggu ini, Yixing merasa hidupnya semakin banyak diberi pilihan. Ia terlalu sering berada dalam situasi untuk memilih dua pilihan yang porsinya sama penting. Dibuat mual oleh rasa bimbang yang seolah mencekik lehernya.

Sekarang Yixing tengah berada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit elit di daerah Seoul, di sampingnya ada Chanyeol yang auranya tampak gelisah mungkin terlalu khawatir akan kondisi sang tuan muda Oh di dalam ruang terapi sana. Lalu di deretan kursi depan mereka ada Menteri Oh dan istrinya yang tampak saling merangkul memberi kekuatan. Dari yang Yixing lihat, setidaknya perasaan kedua orangtua Sehun masih berfungsi dengan baik, meski dalam hati Yixing tetap mempertanyakan dengan sinis tentang kenapa mereka memilih pergi disaat sang anak membutuhkan dukungan penuh.

Yixing merogoh ponselnya disaku celana, membuka fitur pesan disana. Membaca sekali lagi sebuah pesan yang sudah ia terima hampir sejam yang lalu tapi belum sempat diberi balasan. Atau tepatnya, Yixing belum tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia kirimkan sebagai balasan.

-Aku akan pulang cepat. Bisakah kita bertemu sore ini? Ada yang ingin sekali kutunjukan padamu. Jika kau setuju, aku akan menjemputmu nanti, sayang. Sampai jumpa~ -

Yifan. Satu nama itu selalu berhasil membuat Yixing menghela nafas berat di tengah sesaknya rasa bersalah yang mendera. Yixing menggenggam erat ponselnya sambil terus berpikir. Jika saja saat ini ia masih seorang guru piano biasa di sekolah musiknya dulu, ia akan dengan mudah memberi jawaban 'ya' disertai senyum lebar. Tapi sekali lagi, mengenal Oh Sehun membuat Yixing terus-terusan berada dalam situasi harus memilih. Menepati janjinya dengan Oh Sehun atau setuju untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Yixing?"

Perhatian Yixing pada ponselnya teralih berkat suara bariton Chanyeol yang menyebut namanya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok tinggi itu sudah berdiri dari duduknya, ada sedikit rasa lega dari caranya menatap.

"Proses terapinya sudah selesai. Kau tidak mau melihatnya?"

Lagi-lagi Yixing baru menyadari, ketidakberadaan orangtua Sehun di depannya. Mungkin mereka sudah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang rawat. Yixing mengecek angka di jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore. Harusnya sekarang ia sudah pamit pulang jika setuju bertemu Yifan sore ini.

"Yixing?"

"Kau duluan saja, Chanyeol. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, ia membungkuk hormat sebelum memutar badannya dan melangkah memasuki ruangan lainnya. Meninggalkan Yixing dan isi otaknya yang penuh. Menghela nafas, lalu jemarinya mulai mengetik balasan pesan di ponselnya.

.

.

Drrrtt drrrttt

Getaran ponsel di genggamannya, menghentikan langkah Yifan menuju loker untuk mengganti seragam dengan pakaian biasa. Jam kerjanya telah selesai dan ia menolak tawaran lembur dari Joonmyeon. Karena berpikir tak seharusnya ia menunda lebih lama lagi untuk bicara serius dengan Yixing tentang hubungan mereka kedepannya. Benda bernama cincin terlalu indah untuk hanya sekedar berada di dalam sebuah kotak. Jari manis Zhang Yixing sudah menunggu lama untuk itu. Yifan tersenyum sendiri dengan pikirannya. Terburu-buru ia membuka isi pesan yang sudah diyakini dari sang kekasih.

-Yifan, maaf, aku tidak akan pulang sore hari ini. Kita bicara saat makan malam saja bagaimana? Aku sampai di flat pukul tujuh nanti. Kubawakan jajangmyeon kesukaanmu. Jangan mulai makan malam tanpaku, oke? –

Susah payah Yifan berusaha untuk tidak kecewa. Mensugesti diri soal isi balasan pesan Yixing yang tidak terlalu buruk. Kekasihnya itu bersedia bertemu dan bicara berdua dengannya, hanya masalah waktu yang diundur. Yifan juga berusaha untuk kembali tersenyum, mengembalikan mood-nya pada keadaan terbaik. Karena malam ini ia haruslah dalam rasa bahagia. Satu minggu ini, pekerjaan yang melelahkan membuat mereka hanya saling menyapa atau memberi kecupan singkat. Yifan benar-benar merindukan dekapan hangat Yixing, celoteh penuh perhatiannya, french kiss mereka yang panas, dan kegiatan seks mereka di ranjang. Oh, Yifan sudah membayangkan untuk melakukan semua itu malam ini.

-Tentu. Aku tunggu. Jangan terlambat, sayang. Aku mencintaimu.-

Selesai mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya pada Yixing sebagai jawaban, Yifan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana jeans hitamnya. Kembali berjalan ke loker yang letaknya paling sudut. Meneruskan niat untuk mengganti seragamnya.

.

Sore ini cukup cerah meski ada sedikit mendung yang menggantung. Yifan melihat sosok mungil sahabatnya tengah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk restoran.

"Kau belum pulang, Lu?"

Seseorang yang merasa diajukan pertanyaan menoleh. Tersenyum saat menemukan laki-laki tinggi dengan coat coklat panjang yang membalut tubuh serta ransel hitam yang bertengger di punggungnya, sudah berdiri disampingnya. Luhan berdecak, karena ia sempat mengagumi sosok Yifan dengan pakaian casual seperti ini tampak seperti seorang model kelas atas. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah blasteran-nya.

"Aku menunggu Jongin. Dia bilang akan menjemputku hari ini." dari suaranya Luhan memang kentara sekali sedang bahagia. Yifan berpikir apa semembahagiakan itu dijemput kekasih? Apa Yixing juga seperti ini saat ia menjemputnya?

"Baiklah. Karena aku sedang bahagia, aku bersedia menemanimu sampai Jongin datang."

Ia ikut menatap Luhan yang sedikit mendongakan kepalanya dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung. Ck salah siapa bertubuh kecil.

"Kau bilang ada janji dengan Yixing sore ini?"

Satu nama yang disebut berhasil memunculkan senyum kecil Yifan. Meski rasa kecewa itu tetap ada dalam nada suaranya, "Ia tidak bisa pulang sore. Jadi kami berencana hanya makan malam berdua saja di flat nanti."

"Pastikan kau memberikannya benda itu kali ini, Yifan! Atau semua akan terlambat dan kau akan sangat menyesal."

Ucapan Luhan seolah memberi tamparan yang tepat sasaran. Kata terlambat dan menyesal disana yang terus membayangi Yifan seminggu ini. Sikap Yixing yang berubah, dinginnya hubungan mereka, serta nama Sehun yang selalu disebut Yixing benar-benar memunculkan ketakutan terbesar dalam dirinya. Apa kata terlambat itu sudah berlaku untuknya?

"Yifan? Kau mendengarku tidak?!"

Bentakan Luhan membuat Yifan tersadar dari lamunannya, ia kembali menoleh dan sedikit berjengit karena sekarang di sampingnya bukan hanya ada Luhan melainkan bertambah untuk satu sosok laki-laki berkulit gelap-yang selalu Luhan sebut seksi- tengah merangkul posesif pinggang kecil sahabatnya. Yifan mendengus malas.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini, Kim Jongin?"

Ya. Laki-laki di sisi Luhan yang lain adalah Kim Jongin. Kekasih Luhan yang berbeda usia empat tahun. Kekanakkan, manja, posesif, tapi memiliki satu keunggulan yang membuat Yifan kalah telak. Jongin sudah melamar Luhan.

"Sejak hyung melamun sedih."

Apa dihadapan sepasang kekasih ini Yifan benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan dengan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya?

"Ayo pergi, Jongin. Biarkan si tuan penunda ini memikirkan masalahnya sendiri."

Luhan mengambil alih suasana yang mulai canggung, ia menarik lengan Jongin dan membawa pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan area restoran. "Kami duluan, Yifan. Pikirkan kata-kataku tadi!"

"Semangat, hyung! Jangan sampai aku menikahi Luhan terlebih dahulu! Bye~"

Yifan kembali tersenyum kali ini, melihat Jongin yang sudah lumayan jauh di depannya mendapat pukulan bertenaga dari Luhan di kepala.

Bocah itu, Yifan tak akan membiarkannya mendahuluinya. Ia akan bekerja lebih keras setelah ini. Hingga ia merasa pantas meminta Yixing menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for late update, I am still confused with ffn -_-

.

.

.

* * *

Awalnya, Yixing mengira di balik pintu yang barusan ia masuki akan ada suasana hangat khas sebuah keluarga. Tapi sudah satu jam Yixing memasuki ruangan, hal seperti yang ia bayangkan tidak terlihat. Hanya sebuah keheningan yang canggung. Ibu Sehun duduk di bangku di samping ranjang untuk bisa menggenggam lembut tangan kiri anaknya yang tidak terpasang infus. Sementara Oh Sehun menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tertidur. Meski semua orang disana punya keraguan yang sama untuk hal itu.

Yixing menoleh kearah Chanyeol di sisi kanannya, si pelayan tinggi nampak tenang dalam diam, seperti sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan sunyi yang membosankan seperti ini. Ada niatan di kepala Yixing untuk meminta izin ke toilet sebentar karena ia rasa satu jam berdiri diam di dekat pintu sudah cukup menguji rasa sabarnya. Lagipula, Sehun masih belum tahu kehadiran Yixing dalam ruangannya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang, sayang."

Suara ayah Sehun membuat Yixing tak jadi mengutarakan isi pikirannya. Ia mengangkat pandangan ke tengah ruangan dimana ibu Sehun yang sejak tadi duduk mulai bangkit berdiri meski tautan tangan pada anaknya masih belum ia lepaskan, "Sehuna, kami harus pergi karena ada undangan makan malam dari salah satu rekan politik ayahmu. Ibu janji besok pagi akan menjengukmu lagi dan membawakanmu makanan. Cepat sembuh, sayang. Ibu menyayangimu." lalu sebuah kecupan di dahi Sehun mengalirkan rasa sayang seorang ibu. Beberapa detik, lalu sang ibu menjauhkan diri. Memberi kesempatan pada suaminya melakukan hal yang sama pada anak mereka satu-satunya.

"Jangan nakal dan turuti perintah Chanyeol. Akan kubawakan PSP mu besok saat menjenguk. Ayah juga menyayangimu."

Sampai saat mereka berdua menapaki langkah menjauhi pusat ruangan, Yixing masih berharap Sehun menyudahi aktingnya dan memberikan salam pada orangtuanya yang akan pergi. Tapi tetap tak ada tanda-tanda muridnya itu akan melakukan hal sesuai harapan Yixing.

"Chanyeol, kami harus pergi. Dia jadi tanggungjawabmu selama kami tidak ada."

"Tentu, nyonya. Saya akan menjaganya."

Pandangan Yixing teralih ke samping, menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang membungkuk dalam dan ibu Sehun yang menepuk lembut punggungnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Yixing agak tersentak saat tatapan wanita paruh baya itu kini beralih padanya. Refleks ia ikut membungkuk sopan.

"Yixing, terimakasih banyak."

Yixing balas tersenyum. Tangannya hangat karena ibu Sehun menggenggamnya erat. Hatinya juga, karena tatapan ibu Sehun mengungkapkan hal yang sama dengan kalimatnya. Seburuk apapun ia dan suaminya dalam penilaian Yixing seminggu ini, mereka tetaplah orangtua dengan sejuta kasih sayang untuk anaknya. Mungkin pekerjaan benar-benar menuntut mereka untuk mengabaikan Sehun yang sedang sekarat. Dan ucapan terimakasih itu, Yixing menduga sebagai balasannya selalu berada di sisi Sehun.

"Ya, sama-sama, nyonya. Saya akan berusaha membantu menjaganya."

.

.

"Mereka pergi lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan."

Nyatanya Oh Sehun memang tidak tidur sejak tadi. Ia langsung membuka mata dan mengeluarkan suaranya beberapa detik setelah pintu ruang rawatnya tertutup. Chanyeol ikut keluar mengantar orangtua Sehun sampai lobby.

Yixing mengambil langkah mendekatinya dengan perasaan jengkel mendominasi. Jaraknya kini hanya kurang dari satu meter dari ranjang tempat Sehun berbaring. Memberinya pemandangan yang cukup menyedihkan saat bisa terlihat jelas Sehun yang pucat seperti mayat dalam balutan baju pasien berwarna biru cerah.

Dalam sedetik Yixing membatalkan niatnya untuk meneriaki sikap kurang ajar Sehun, "Kau seharusnya menyapa dan memberi salam sebelum orangtuamu pergi, Oh Sehun." meski niat untuk menegur sikap sang murid tetap ia lakukan. Dengan nada suara yang jauh lebih lembut.

"Anggap saja ini latihan untuk orangtuaku."

Yixing mengernyit. Tatapan dingin Sehun dan wajah pucatnya membuat ia mengingat kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengabaikan mereka karena mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menghilang. Dan saat itu terjadi, mereka tak perlu terlalu memikirkanku yang selalu mengabaikan mereka."

"Anak bodoh. Idiot." geraman kasar itu mungkin terdengar jelas, tapi Yixing tidak peduli. Ia bahkan sedang mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tidak mendarat keras di kepala pemuda yang masih menatapnya dingin. Sehun dan isi kepalanya yang tak terduga sungguh menjengkelkan.

Pada akhirnya, tangan Yixing tetaplah bergerak di atas kepala Sehun hanya untuk merapikan helai coklat rambutnya yang sedikit mencuat berantakan. Menyadari bahwa tindakannya perlahan membuat Sehun mencairkan kebekuan dalam tatapannya. Mata hitamnya yang sayu kini membuat sang pemilik tampak tak berdaya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Entah apa maksud anak itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang harusnya Yixing tanyakan padanya.

"Kau mencuri pertanyaanku."

"Karena aku tak ingin kau menanyakan hal itu padaku."

Tangan Yixing masih terus bergerak mengusap kepala Sehun. Ia akhirnya kembali memberanikan diri menatap Sehun yang sudah pasti juga sedang menatapnya. Suara alat medis di samping Sehun terus berbunyi mengisi kesunyian ruangan. Menyembunyikan dentuman keras di jantung keduanya.

"Baiklah, anggap pertanyaan seperti itu tak pernah ada."

Senyuman Sehun seperti air dingin yang membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Menyegarkan. Meski Yixing berusaha keras mengabaikan mata sayu Sehun saat ini.

"Aku akan tanyakan yang lain."

"Terserah."

"Sudah tentukan kemana kita akan pergi kencan malam ini?"

Sehun bukan hanya sekarat tapi juga sedikit gila. Lihat bagaimana senyum lebarnya saat mengajukan pertanyaan yang menurut Yixing sangat konyol itu. Yixing menarik tangannya dari kepala Sehun. Menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi si tuan muda keras kepala yang tak tahu keadaan.

"Malam ini? Aku bahkan tak yakin kau bisa bangun dari ranjangmu."

Senyum konyolnya menghilang, Sehun kembali membekukan Yixing lewat tatapannya. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bisa duduk di atas ranjang. Seorang diri, memaksa tubuhnya bergerak dengan tulang-tulangnya yang terasa melunak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Pekikan Yixing cukup menggambarkan rasa terkejutnya. Sehun menepis kasar uluran tangan Yixing yang hendak membantu gerakannya. Ia berhasil duduk di ranjang dengan usahanya sendiri, meski sekarang nafasnya terengah.

"Katakan, selemah apa aku di matamu sekarang?"

Yixing sadar ia telah salah bicara dan sudah akan meminta maaf serta menarik kembali ucapannya tadi. Tapi kegilaan Sehun keburu bertambah saat tangan kirinya mulai bergerak mengusik keberadaan infus di punggung tangan kanannya. Mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan jarum besar yang menembusnya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

Lagi-lagi kedatangan Chanyeol menyelamatkan situasi. Ia tak sempat menutup pintu dan segera berlari memasuki ruangan. Menyentak tangan kanan Sehun dengan mudah. Harusnya Yixing juga bisa melakukan hal itu tapi ia terlalu shock untuk dapat berpikir jernih.

"Lepaskan! Aku membencimu, Chanyeol! Kenapa kau memaksaku melakukan hal ini?!"

Sehun masih terus meronta, menarik-narik tangannya agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman Chanyeol dan kembali melaksanakan niatnya. Meski tenaganya yang sekarang tak mempengaruhi apapun. Chanyeol tetap tanpa kesulitan untuk bisa menahan semua rontaannya.

"Sehun, maafkan aku." mendengar suara lain yang menelusup di tengah makiannya, Sehun berhenti bergerak, membiarkan tangannya masih berada dalam cengkraman Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke arah Yixing berdiri sejak tadi dan menemukan bahwa sosok guru pianonya yang keras kepala kini menatapnya dengan permohonan penuh. Seketika Sehun merasa sangat jahat karena sudah membuat mata indah sang guru yang ia kagumi, berkilap basah.

Merasa keadaan Sehun yang mulai tenang, Chanyeol meyakinkan diri untuk melepas cengkramannya. Membuat tangan kiri Sehun jatuh lemas di atas ranjang. Chanyeol membuang udaranya berat saat menyadari punggung tangan kanan Sehun yang terpasang jarum infus mulai membiru dan meneteskan darah segar, sebagian darah sampai tercampur dengan cairan infus yang mengalir melalui selang. Anak itu sudah berhasil melukai dirinya saat sedang berontak tadi.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter."

.

Yang Yixing tahu sekarang ia sudah mendekap erat tubuh Sehun, dan anak itu tampak nyaman dengan posisi kepalanya yang menempel pada dada sang guru. Mendengarkan detakan jantung disana yang masih terasa sangat cepat. Sehun tahu Yixing ketakutan setengah mati setiap kali ia mengamuk seperti tadi.

"Jangan.. jangan seperti ini.. kumohon, Sehuna."

Sehun memaksakan tangan-tangannya yang sudah lemas kembali bergerak untuk bisa melingkarkannya di pinggang ramping Yixing. Rasa nyeri menjalari punggung tangan kanannya yang terpasang infus, sadar bahwa ia nyaris berhasil menarik keluar jarum besar yang menancap disana.

"Aku benci diriku dan kanker sialan yang mengisi kepalaku. Mati benar-benar terdengar lebih baik untukku daripada harus dikasihani karena terlihat lemah." pelukan pada tubuhnya mengerat, Sehun bisa merasakan Yixing yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kuat, Sehuna. Kau kuat. Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu marah tadi."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Aroma cream manis yang ia dapat dari tubuh Yixing terasa jauh lebih baik di banding bau antiseptik yang mendominasi ruangan. Sehun rasa ia akan memeluk gurunya itu dalam waktu yang lama, "Aku merasa begitu menyukaimu, hyung."

Kalimat itu lagi. Yixing tak mengerti kenapa permintaan maafnya tadi malah di jawab seperti itu. Membuat perasaan bersalahnya makin tak terbendung. Ia tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa, di saat perasaannya masih terlihat jelas mengarah pada seseorang yang sekarang sedang menunggunya di flat kecil mereka.

"Aku juga suka Sehun." hanya sebuah jawaban yang berusaha Yixing yakini bahwa tak ada arti apapun di dalamnya. Tapi kenyataan jika perasaannya sedikit bergejolak membuat Yixing semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

Yixing mengurungkan niatnya untuk pamit pulang jam enam sore saat Sehun mulai muntah-muntah. Infusnya sudah diganti dan luka di punggung tangannya juga sudah diobati. Dokter bilang muntah menjadi hal wajar yang dialami oleh pasien setelah proses _kemo_dilakukan. Biarpun begitu, tetap saja Yixing dan Chanyeol merasa cemas karena Sehun hanya muntah meski tak ada isi perut yang ia keluarkan. Ia juga menolak makan malamnya dengan alasan rasa mual yang masih terasa. Si pucat Oh Sehun kini semakin pucat dan tampak lemas.

"Tidurlah, mungkin saat bangun nanti mualmu sudah berkurang jadi kau bisa makan."

Selimut berwarna putih itu dinaikkan Yixing hingga ke batas leher Sehun. Chanyeol berada di sudut untuk mengatur penghangat ruangan.

"Jadi kau ingin membatalkan kencan kita?"

Oh, ingin sekali rasanya tangan Yixing benar-benar melayang keras di kepala Sehun. Jika saja ia tak ingat kondisi anak muridnya yang dalam keadaan tak berdaya begini. Bahkan suara yang keluar terdengar sangat rapuh dan ia masih berani memikirkan soal kencan!

"Kita kencan disini saja, tidak masalah."

"Kencan pertamaku dihabiskan di rumah sakit?! Menyedihkan sekali kisah hidupku."

Kening Yixing berkerut dalam, matanya memicing memperhatikan ekspresi memohon Sehun. Tak jauh beda seperti anak kucing dalam kardus di pinggir jalan yang minta dipungut oleh orang yang lewat. Tampak menggemaskan sekaligus mengenaskan.

"Asal kau tahu, kencan pertamaku terjadi saat sedang menungguimu pulang sekolah."

Chanyeol ikut bicara setelah mendapatkan suhu yang ia inginkan dari pemanas ruangan di sudut. Menapaki langkah ke pusat ruangan dengan diiringi tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu!"

"Baiklah, kita lihat seberapa lama kau akan marah padaku?"

Sehun sudah ingin menepis kasar tangan besar Chanyeol yang berada di atas kepalanya, tapi tangannya terlalu lemas untuk ia gerakan. Jadinya ia hanya bisa kembali mengumpati pelayan pribadinya itu tanpa suara.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk makan malam. Jadi nikmati kencanmu, Sehuna."

Kerlingan serta senyuman super lebar dari Chanyeol memunculkan kembali niat Sehun untuk membunuhnya, atau paling tidak "Aku akan menghantuimu jika sudah mati nanti, Park Chanyeol!"

Dan pintu telah tertutup sempurna saat Sehun terbatuk-batuk diakhir teriakannya. Yixing yang sejak tadi hanya diam kini panik memberikan segelas air pada Sehun yang langsung diminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sehun!"

"Kenapa kau membentakku? Chanyeol yang salah disini!"

Yixing mengambil gelas yang sudah habis isinya dari tangan Sehun. Lalu tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan kekanakkan itu, ia kembali memperbaiki letak selimut Sehun. Sadar protesnya tak ditanggapi, Sehun kembali diam sambil memperhatikan detail terkecil yang ada pada diri Yixing. Bagaimana tangan-tangan itu bergerak dengan telaten menata selimutnya, mata yang tampak fokus pada hal yang sedang dia lakukan, wajah seriusnya. Sehun merasa semua yang ada di diri Yixing tampak sempurna.

"Tidurlah, Sehuna." Dia berucap pelan. Sementara Sehun masih sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya, "Sehun?"

"Ceritakan padaku, seperti apa kencan pertamamu?"

Sepertinya mulai saat ini Yixing harus membiasakan diri dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang suka mengajukan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dengan jawaban yang membuat Yixing harus benar-benar memutar otak. Entah apa memang anak muridnya yang terlalu pintar.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Sekarang harusnya kau beristirahat."

"Kau sudah berjanji akan berkencan denganku hari ini! Jadi turuti saja aku apa susahnya?!"

Yixing memejamkan mata sambil mengambil nafasnya satu-satu. Menenangkan diri untuk mengatasi kekeraskepalaan si tuan muda Oh. Kali ini tidak ada toleransi, Sehun harus istirahat total, begitu kata dokter tadi. Dan lagipula membahas kencan pertama akan otomatis membuat Yixing kembali teringat janjinya pada Yifan yang sedang menunggunya malam ini.

Saat Yixing membuka matanya, Sehun nyaris terbatuk lagi menyadari bola mata itu yang menatapnya penuh permohonan. Sama persis ketika beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengucapkan maafnya agar Sehun berhenti mengamuk.

"Turuti aku kali ini, Sehuna. Kau perlu istirahat. Aku janji akan memenuhi semua keinginanmu saat kau sudah pulih nanti, hm?"

Zhang Yixing sungguh suatu kelemahan untuknya. Laki-laki itu seakan punya sihir tersendiri yang bisa meluruhkan segala kebekuan yang ada. Yixing menunjukkan senyum termanis yang ia miliki sebagai hadiah anggukan kepala Sehun. Tuan muda Oh yang keras kepala, tanpa bicara lagi mulai menyamankan dirinya di ranjang. Menutup mata perlahan dengan diikuti bayangan senyum manis sang guru piano. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya yang benar-benar lelah ketika detik pertama menutup mata. Seluruh tulangnya seakan lolos dari tempatnya. Ia lemas dan mengantuk.

"Hyung?"

"Hmm.."

Telapak tangan Yixing lagi-lagi menyentuh kepalanya, menyatu diantara helai rambut kecoklatannya. Menambah rasa nyaman yang bisa secepatnya mengantar Sehun ke alam mimpi.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sangat menyukaimu?"

"Ya, beberapa kali. Aku tidak ingat jumlah tepatnya."

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya akan sekali mengatakan yang satu ini."

Sentuhan lembut yang ia rasakan membuatnya semakin yakin pada apa yang ia ingin katakan sekarang. Hanya kali ini, ketika kesadarannya sudah diambang rasa kantuk. Hingga ia tidak perlu menyadari adanya sebuah penolakan nanti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yixing hyung."

.

.

.

Yifan melirik lagi jam dinding bundar yang tergantung di ruang tengah. Jam sembilan malam kurang lima menit. Berarti sudah hampir dua jam ia duduk diam di kursi meja makan, dengan ponsel yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Sudah tidak ada lagi rasa kesal ataupun kecewa karena dari awal Yifan juga tidak yakin bahwa Yixing akan pulang tepat waktu. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah bisa bicara berdua dengan Yixing, kapanpun itu, bahkan jika untuk tengah malam pun Yifan rasa akan menyanggupi.

Pintu flat terbuka saat Yifan sudah kembali memainkan game lama di ponselnya. Dalam hitungan kelima, sosok kurus kekasihnya yang terbalut mantel tebal sudah terlihat berjalan tergesa menuju kearahnya. Yifan mengangkat kepalanya setelah meng-_game over_-kan permainan dan meletakan ponselnya. Menyaksikan langsung kepanikan bercampur rasa bersalah di wajah kekasihnya.

"Yifan, aku sungguh minta maaf karena terlambat lagi. Maafkan aku."

Hanya tersenyum yang mampu Yifan paksakan untuk menyambut keterlambatan Yixing. Senyum yang ia tahu bahwa Yixing dapat merasakan kekecewaannya disana.

"Tak apa. Bagaimana harimu? Sudah makan?"

Yixing segera meletakkan kantong plastik hitam yang ia bawa di meja makan, lalu segera berhambur memeluk Yifan yang masih terduduk di kursi. Ia membungkuk untuk membawa tubuhnya lebih jauh dalam pelukan Yifan. Yixing tahu, sebesar apapun kesalahannya Yifan tak akan marah padanya. Laki-laki itu hanya akan tersenyum sedih dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. Tapi untuk saat ini, Yixing sangat berharap Yifan marah, membentaknya, mencacinya, menamparnya atau apapun itu yang bisa membantu mengurangi rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan pada pria sebaik Yifan. Yixing bahkan tak mau lagi menghitung berapa jumlah kesalahannya pada Yifan selama ini, terlalu banyak, dan sekalipun Yixing tak pernah merasakan kemarahannya.

"Tak ada yang berjalan baik hari ini. Aku ketakutan, bingung, merasa bersalah. Dan apa kau pikir aku masih bisa makan dengan keadaan seperti itu?!"

Yifan justru terkekeh kecil. Merasa sangat lega mendapati kekasihnya yang kembali cerewet seperti biasa, tidak lagi dingin dan terasa jauh. Laki-laki beraroma cream yang sedang ia peluk saat ini benar-benar seorang Zhang Yixing yang ia cintai.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, sayang, percayalah. Aku tahu kau terlalu kuat untuk menyerah."

Tidak. Yixing menyembunyikan gelengan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yifan. Dalam hati, Yixing lebih berharap Yifan menyuruhnya untuk menyerah. Ia tak mau mengkhianati kekasihnya lebih dari ini. Dan bayangan Sehun yang juga berada dalam pelukannya tadi pun muncul.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Seseorang melarangku makan malam duluan."

"Maaf."

Dorongan kecil di berikan Yifan hingga pelukan mereka terlepas dan ia bisa menatap Yixing yang berdiri di depannya, memainkan helaian rambut kecoklatan milik Yifan. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan yang besar. Yifan tersenyum lagi dan tangannya mulai terangkat untuk menarik pelan tengkuk Yixing agar laki-laki itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu tanpa bisa dicegah lagi bibir keduanya sudah menyatu, memberi lumatan lembut dan kecupan-kecupan penuh kerinduan. Sebuah kehangatan yang terasa sudah lama sekali menghilang. Tak ada nafsu yang mendasari ciuman lembut itu, Yifan melepaskan tautan mereka dengan perlahan tanpa menjauhkan sesentipun jarak diantara mereka. Matanya lurus menatap jauh ke dalam bola mata milik Yixing. Selalu indah, mata itu selalu indah sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya.

"Berhenti mengucap maaf dengan bibirmu. Ada banyak kalimat yang akan terdengar lebih baik untuk kita."

Yixing tersenyum. Mengecup sekali lagi bibir Yifan yang berada tepat di depannya, "Aku mencintaimu."

Tapi kalimat balasan yang ia dapat menghentikan detak jantungnya beberapa detik, untuk selanjutnya kembali berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat.

"Menikahlah denganku, kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, Oh Sehun terbangun karena rasa mual yang lagi-lagi mengganggu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta bantuan Chanyeol ke toilet saat melihat laki-laki tinggi itu kini sudah melepas setelan kerjanya dan hanya memakai t-shirt serta celana jeans-nya, tampak nyaman bergelung dengan mimpi di sofa sana.

Sehun membuang kasar nafasnya, mencoba mengerti posisi si pelayan pribadi yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri. Mungkin memang melelahkan sekali mengurus orang keras kepala seperti dirinya.

Sehun pilih mengambil gelas berisi air putih di atas nakas, meminumnya perlahan dan berharap mual yang ia rasakan cepat teratasi. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan selembar kertas saat akan meletakkan kembali gelasnya. Hampir penuh berisi tulisan tangan yang lumayan rapi. Lalu satu nama yang terlintas di otaknya berhasil memunculkan senyum.

_Oh Sehun. Kau, si tuan muda keras kepala yang selalu ingin tahu tentang semua hal. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa selalu berakhir dengan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Melihatmu menurut padaku untuk pertama kalinya tadi, membuatku ingin memberimu hadiah. Kuputuskan menjawab pertanyaanmu soal kencan pertamaku disini. Jadi besok kita bisa punya topik lainnya untuk dibicarakan. Contohnya masalah tekhnik bermainmu yang masih payah dan amatir, itu membuatku ragu kau akan bisa menciptakan lagumu sendiri dalam waktu dekat. _

_ Okay, aku akan mulai memberikanmu jawaban atas pertanyaan anehmu tadi. Kencan pertamaku? Itu terjadi saat usiaku dua puluh tahun mungkin, seperti kau sekarang. Subjeknya tak akan kusebutkan karena aku tahu kau akan cemburu (aku benarkan?). Dia seorang laki-laki yang satu tahun lebih tua dariku, orang China yang memiliki keturunan negeri barat. Semua berjalan biasa dan sederhana seperti kencan-kencan yang di lakukan orang seumur kami. Sore hari ia menjemputku dan kami pergi menggunakan bus umum. Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahu kemana tujuan kami saat itu, hanya membuatku larut akan nyamannya sebuah obrolan ringan selama perjalanan. Kami hampir memiliki selera yang sama, cara berpakaian, pola pikir, musik. Dia tanpa ragu bercerita padaku bahwa baru saja memutuskan keluar sebagai trainee dari sebuah agensi besar dan itu membuatku merasa sudah menjadi bagian penting darinya karena diberitahu hal tersebut. Kami benar-benar punya banyak sekali bahan pembicaraan._

_ Ternyata dia hanya mengajakku ke sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji, aku cukup kecewa awalnya karena sempat mengharapkan tempat yang lebih keren untuk kencan kami. Tapi setelah mendengar alasannya, aku justru berbalik bahagia. Dia bilang bahwa dia telah di terima untuk bekerja disana lusa jadi dia ingin menghabiskan saat-saat terakhirnya sebagai pelanggan di restoran itu bersamaku. Aku tahu alasannya terdengar sangat aneh, tapi entah bagaimana aku sangat menyukainya._

_ Setelah makan (dan dia bersikeras untuk membayar semuanya) kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan bus, dia lagi-lagi tak memberi tahuku kemana kami akan pergi. Dan lagi-lagi juga, aku menyukai kemisteriusannya, membuatku selalu merasa akan diberi kejutan._

_ Selanjutnya akan kupersingkat, okay? Aku punya janji setelah ini._

_ Kami tiba di salah satu taman di Hangang, berkeliling disana sambil kembali mengobrol banyak hal. Well, kencan pertama memang dikhususkan untuk mengobrol bukan? Saling mengetahui satu sama lain lebih jauh (ini pelajaran untuk anak muda sepertimu!). Lalu di akhir, dia mengambil ciuman pertamaku di bawah langit senja yang memantul dengan air sungai. Sekaligus pernyataan cinta yang kutunggu-tunggu._

_ Intinya, aku mendapat ciuman dan kekasih pertama pada kencan pertamaku. Gurumu ini memang keren, Sehuna, kau harus bangga!_

_ Oh aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Chanyeol bilang, besok aku bisa datang jam sepuluh seperti biasa. Kuharap saat itu kondisimu sudah semakin baik dan aku bisa menjalankan pekerjaanku lagi, mengajarimu. Dan juga, jangan bahas apapun soal isi surat ini besok padaku atau aku akan memberikanmu banyak sekali lagu yang harus bisa kau kuasai dalam sehari. Ini ancaman serius, Oh Sehun!_

_ Selamat tidur dan cepat sembuh, murid kesayanganku~_

_Tertanda, guru kesayanganmu,_

_Zhang Yixing_

Sehun ingin sekali tersenyum lebar setelah membaca _hadiahnya_ dari Yixing. Tapi justru setetes airmata lah yang dengan lancang mengaliri pipi pucatnya, membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan meski sebenarnya perasaannya tak terlalu buruk. Ia meletakan lagi selembar kertas itu ke meja nakas, lalu mulai kembali berbaring dan menaikan selimutnya hingga batas leher. Menahan jeritan agar tak keluar saat kepalanya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan. Juga mengabaikan cairan merah kental yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan kembali memejamkan mata, berusaha tertidur.

.

Since when did I start being with you? From the moment I opened my eyes and started to breathe, I was with you every night

but I can't approach you. (Selene 6.23 by SHINee)

.

.

...


	4. Chapter 4 : ending pt1

"Menikahlah denganku, kalau begitu."

Dalam diam, Yixing berusaha keras mengontrol reaksinya. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, sorot lembut di bola mata Yifan, udara yang terasa menipis, dan sebuah ajakan yang baru saja terlontar. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa yang harusnya ia rasakan saat ini. Mungkin harusnya ia gemetar karena rasa bahagia yang meluap, tapi kenyataannya Yixing justru menciut ketakutan.

"Yifan, aku bersumpah tak akan tertawa jika ini sebuah candaan."

Yifan tersenyum. Senyumnya seperti kapas yang lembut, tapi juga mudah hancur. Dan Yixing punya firasat ia lah sang penghancur disini.

"Aku tahu ini tidak lucu jika dijadikan bahan candaan, karena itulah aku serius." ia menarik salah satu tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Yixing sejak tadi. Merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil bukti keseriusannya saat ini. Saat kotak mungil menampakan diri di genggaman Yifan, laki-laki lainnya menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, pandangannya buram karena mulai tertutupi airmata yang menggenang penuh haru.

"Menikahlah denganku, Zhang Yixing?"

.

.

Jam enam pagi, Yixing sudah berada di dapur. Berkutat dengan telur mata sapi, beberapa sayuran segar, serta potongan roti gandum yang semalam ia beli. Rencananya ia akan membuat _sandwich_ untuk menu sarapan hari ini. Kantuk di matanya sedikit mengganggu gerakannya membalik telur goreng di atas wajan. Juga sisa tangisnya semalam yang masih sangat mengefek padanya pagi ini. Masih sempat melamun ketika pandangannya bertemu pintu coklat di ujung ruangan sana, tepat di sebelah pintu lain tempatnya semalam jatuh dalam tidur yang tidak nyenyak. Memang ada dua kamar di flat kecil itu, hanya saja satu kamar biasa dibiarkan kosong karena penghuninya memilih tidur bersama di satu kamar. Tapi semalam, kamar itu kembali terisi.

Dunianya seolah kembali berjalan ketika pintu itu terbuka, memunculkan sosok tinggi familiar dalam balutan seragam kerja _orange_ yang dilapisi jaket abu-abu. Susah payah Yixing memaksakan diri untuk bisa tersenyum seperti biasa saat menyapanya.

"Pagi."

"Pagi. Dan sebaiknya kau segera angkat telur itu sebelum benar-benar tidak bisa di makan."

Dengan paniknya Yixing tersadar dan segera mematikan api kompor yang penggorengannya sudah mengepulkan asap. Ia meringis ngeri pada bentuk telur terakhir yang di gorengnya, untung sebelumnya masih ada telur lain yang selamat.

"Oh sial." kekehan kecil Yifan mengiringi umpatan Yixing yang sedang membuang telur dari penggorengan ke tempat sampah di bawahnya.

"Jangan melamun pagi-pagi, Yixingie."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada telur gorengnya, Yixing berbalik untuk melihat Yifan yang masih menahan tawa berjalan lurus menuju pintu keluar. "Mau kemana? Kau belum menyentuh sarapanmu?!"

"Kurasa ini sudah siang, aku takut terlambat. Maaf."

Pembohong yang buruk. Yixing mengumpat dalam hati ketika matanya beralih dari sosok Yifan yang duduk di undakan dekat pintu untuk memakai sepatunya, ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di tengah ruangan. Entah dari sudut mana Yifan menyebut jam enam lewat lima belas menit sebagai _siang_. Tak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh, Yixing pilih kembali ke dapur untuk memindahkan beberapa _sandwich_ isi telur yang sudah jadi ke dalam sebuah wadah hijau agar bisa di bawa Yifan sebagai bekal. Mungkin memang lebih baik mereka tidak duduk bersama di meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan, atau suasana akan bertambah canggung begitupun hubungan mereka. Perasaan bersalah itu kembali menyapa Yixing saat sekelebat kejadian semalam mengusik pikirannya. Membuat Yixing juga harus kembali menahan tangis agar tidak lagi pecah.

"Setidaknya hargai usahaku. Kau bisa membawa ini sebagai bekal."

Suara Yixing dari dapur menahan tangan Yifan bergerak memutar kenop pintu. Memasok udara untuk paru-parunya dengan perlahan, ia menyetujui saran Yixing kali ini. Jadi Yifan menunggu Yixing di depan pintu yang tak lama datang membawa kotak bekal berisi sandwich buatannya. Yifan berbalik tepat ketika Yixing berada di belakangnya, nyaris refleks menarik laki-laki yang masih mengenakan piyama itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia berhasil menahan diri dengan mengepalkan kuat telapak tangan di sisi tubuhnya. Keadaan Yixing jelas terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, wajahnya sedikit pucat dengan mata merah yang memiliki kantung hitam di bawahnya, serta pipinya yang basah memberitahu Yifan bahwa laki-laki itu baru saja menjatuhkan airmatanya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yifan."

Suaranya menyadarkan Yifan lagi, ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum berhasil menunjukkan senyumnya, bukan bentuk dari sebuah kebahagiaan melainkan ketidakberdayaan yang menyedihkan. Setelah mengambil udara lagi, Yifan bergerak cepat mengambil kotak bekal di tangan Yixing.

"Terimakasih. Aku berangkat."

Yifan benar-benar melangkah cepat sampai pintu tertutup dan ia bisa menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan. Hanya untuk kali ini, Yifan mengijinkan kekecewaan menguasai dirinya lebih lama.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Satu pertanyaan serta kerutan heran, Yixing tujukan untuk pemuda tinggi yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan senyum lebar. Ia baru saja menutup pintu ruang rawat dan menemukan sosok Sehun berbeda dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Wajahnya tetap pucat meski sekarang terlihat sedikit lebih cerah karena senyumannya, lalu yang membuat Yixing heran adalah pakaian _casual_ yang Sehun kenakan, bukan lagi baju pasien berwarna biru. Anak itu kini mengenakan _jeans_biru gelap yang memeluk erat kaki-kaki panjangnya,_convers_ putih semata kaki, kaos hijau tosca bergaris yang di lapisi jaket _baseball_ biru muda, juga Yixing bisa melihat ransel hitam ukuran sedang yang menggantung di punggungnya. Lalu saat pandangan Yixing naik sedikit, ia bisa melihat rambut coklat Sehun yang poninya ditata ke atas hingga keningnya terlihat jelas. Si tuan muda terlihat beberapa kali lipat lebih tampan hari ini.

"Ayo kita berkencan!" Sehun dengan nada suara yang kelewat ceria.

"Kencan? Lagi?!" dan Yixing yang ekpresinya semakin suram, menatap tak percaya pada si murid tinggi di hadapannya.

"Lagi? Bukan kah ini yang pertama untuk kita? Ya kecuali jika kau menganggap kegiatanmu mengajariku piano setiap hari adalah kencan."

Sehun dan kalimat menyebalkannya. Daripada menanggapinya, Yixing pilih mengedarkan pandangan ke dalam ruangan untuk mencari satu lagi sosok tinggi yang ia harap bisa membantu menjelaskan maksud Sehun disini. Saat menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri diam di dekat ranjang, Yixing mulai melangkah lebih jauh memasuki ruangan. Melewati Sehun begitu saja yang sedang mendengus kesal karena di abaikan.

"Chanyeol-ssi, tolong katakan pada anak ini jika kemarin dokter bilang ia masih butuh istirahat, juga bukankah dia masih harus menjalani _kemo_nya hari ini?"

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yixing mengambil nafas sejenak. Ia menyadari ini kali pertama ia bicara sepanjang itu pada Chanyeol. Suasana hatinya hari ini benar-benar jauh dari kata baik. Dan semoga saja Sehun tak membuatnya bertambah buruk nanti.

"Saya sudah mengatakan semua hal itu padanya, Yixing-ssi, tapi Sehun berhasil memanfaatkan _aegyo _untuk merayu dokter agar memberinya izin keluar hari ini. Dengan syarat ia akan menjadi anak penurut selama proses terapi nanti."

Penjelasan Chanyeol membuat Yixing mendengus dan menatap sinis pada pemuda yang posisinya masih tak berubah, juga senyum lebarnya yang masih ia tunjukkan. Omong kosong. Para dokter terlalu polos jika percaya Sehun si keras kepala akan menuruti syarat seperti itu. Tapi dalam hati, Yixing memang mengakui _aegyo_ Sehun adalah hal mematikan.

"Jadi? Tak ada lagi alasan menolak kan?"

"Sehuna, kalau terjadi apa-apa nanti.."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Nada suara Sehun yang mulai naik mengingatkan Yixing saat kemarin anak itu mengamuk karena merasa ia di pandang lemah. Sebelum hal seperti itu kembali terulang, "Baiklah. Kita akan pergi hari ini." Persetujuan Yixing belum bisa mengembalikan senyum lebar Sehun, pemuda itu kembali tampak dingin dengan tatapannya. Yixing sedang membuang nafas kasar ketika pandangannya bertemu Chanyeol dan sadar bahwa ada yang ingin laki-laki itu bicarakan dengan Yixing. Tentunya tanpa sosok si tuan muda mereka, "Sehuna, kau bisa menunggu di luar sebentar. Aku akan menyusul."

Sehun memutar malas dua bola matanya, ia menatap bergantian sosok guru serta pelayan pribadinya yang terlihat saling memberikan kode ingin bicara, "Kalian akan mati di tanganku jika membicarakanku." desisnya, berusaha menakuti. Lalu tubuh tinggi Sehun menghilang di balik pintu yang sedikit ia banting, menimbulkan suara debam menjengkelkan.

"_Aigoo_, anak itu benar-benar.." gumaman Chanyeol membuatnya kembali mendapat fokus dari laki-laki lain yang tadi ikut memandang jengah ke arah pintu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sebentar sebelum mulai bicara, "Saya menyimpan beberapa obat untuk keadaan mendesak di ransel Sehun, juga Yixing-ssi bisa langsung menghubungi saya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi karena saya di larang keras olehnya untuk mengikuti kalian. Kurasa hanya itu. Saya tidak perlu meminta Yixing-ssi agar menjaganya, karena saya yakin tanpa di minta pun pasti akan anda lakukan."

Anggukan kepala serta satu senyuman lain di berikan Yixing atas setiap kalimat Chanyeol. Menyadari rasa khawatir yang besar dari laki-laki tinggi itu, Yixing jadi kembali berpikir bahwa kondisi Sehun belum sepenuhnya pulih. Hanya saja sikap keras kepalanya itu berhasil membuatnya terlihat sudah baik-baik saja.

"Ya, saya mengerti. Kurasa ini saatnya pergi atau anak yang menunggu di luar itu akan benar-benar _membunuh _kita."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan dan selamat bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia menyukai orang lain."

"APA?!'

Gerakan Yifan mengelap meja terhenti karena pekikan nyaring Luhan yang tepat di sampingnya. Lirikan sinisnya tak di tanggapi banyak oleh laki-laki mungil itu, malah tanpa ragu Luhan mulai menarik kursi yang mejanya sedang mereka bersihkan, memaksa Yifan duduk di sana sementara Luhan menarik satu kursi lagi untuknya.

"Jadi kalian sudah berakhir?"

Mata Luhan yang kecil itu tampak sedikit lebih besar sekarang, menatap si tinggi di depannya dengan menggebu.

"Tidak tahu."

"Lalu, Yixing menolak lamaranmu 'kan?!"

"Tidak juga.."

Ada satu kedutan heran di alis Luhan. Ia jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh yang sedang Yifan coba bohongi. Atau justru Yifan lah yang bodoh disini?

"Jadi apa maksudmu dia menyukai orang lain? Jelaskan padaku, Yifan!"

Saat Yifan mengangkat pandangannya, Luhan menyadari sesuatu yang menyakitkan terpancar dari sana. Yifan mengatur pernafasan untuk membuat dirinya lebih tenang, bersiap menceritakan kembali kejadian semalam yang masih dengan jelas memenuhi seluruh memorinya.

"Dia '_belum_' bisa menerima lamaranku." Luhan tak bereaksi sedikitpun, berusaha keras memahami arti penekanan pada kata _belum _disana. "Dia tak ingin menyakitiku lebih jauh dengan bersedia menikah denganku tetapi masih ada orang yang ia sukai selain aku."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Satu lagi udara yang ia hembuskan terasa berat, Yifan memutus kontak mata dengan Luhan. Kembali menyibukkan diri mengelap meja yang kursinya sedang ia duduki bersama Luhan.

"Yifan! Jawab aku?!" terkadang memiliki sahabat secerewet Luhan memang benar-benar mengganggu. Yifan menatapnya lagi dengan kefrustasian yang terlihat jelas. Meminta Luhan berhenti mengintrogasinya di pagi hari sebelum jam kerja di mulai. Tapi, Luhan memang keras kepala. "Jangan bilang kau membiarkannya begitu saja.."

"BENAR!" kesabaran Yifan di pagi ini berakhir dengan sebuah bentakan. Luhan terdiam sementara laki-laki lainnya meremas kuat kain di genggamannya sembari menghirup rakus udara di sekitar, "Aku membiarkannya, Luhan! Aku tak melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan bersama laki-laki payah sepertiku. Jika ia bisa lebih bahagia dengan orang lain, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Memohon padanya agar memilihku dan membuatnya kehilangan kebahagiaan? _Big no_! Lebih baik aku yang mundur dan Yixing akan tetap bahagia."

Luhan tak bicara lagi dan hanya menatap lembut, secara tidak langsung mengizinkan Yifan berdamai dengan emosinya sendiri. Luhan yang hanya seorang pendengar disini saja merasakan sesak tak mengenakan, apalagi Yifan yang bicara dan mengalami semua itu. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Yifan juga Yixing, membuat Luhan sulit memahami hal seperti ini terjadi dalam hubungan mereka yang selalu tampak baik-baik saja. Yifan yang penuh perhatian dan Yixing yang selalu pengertian, mereka punya sifat saling mengisi yang diinginkan setiap pasangan. Kenyataannya hidup memang tak selalu di penuhi bunga-bunga indah, terkadang duri tajam bisa muncul dan menyakiti keindahan yang ada.

"Berikan padaku."

"Apa?!"

"Cincin yang sudah kau siapkan. Aku tidak mau kau emosi lalu membuangnya."

Mata keduanya kembali bertemu, Luhan bisa melihat luka itu semakin jelas. Yifan dalam posisi goyah yang rapuh. Orang yang dulunya pemberontak kini tampak tak berdaya hanya karena satu nama yang sudah mengambil alih seluruh rasanya. Lalu kini sudah bersiap meninggalkannya.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Yifan merogoh saku celana jeansnya, menarik keluar kotak mungil yang masih terbungkus rapi, menatapnya sebentar sebelum menyerahkannya pada Luhan. "Jika aku tidak memintanya lagi, kau boleh memakainya."

"Bodoh! Aku tidak butuh ini! Jongin sudah membelikanku yang lebih bagus, jadi pastikan kau ambil kembali cincin ini dariku, Wu Yifan!"

Setelah menyambar kotak mungil berisi cincin di tangan Yifan, Luhan beranjak dari duduknya. Berdiri di depan laki-laki tinggi yang untungnya masih terduduk di kursinya, Luhan memicingkan mata berusaha mengintimidasi.

"Kau dengar aku tidak?!"

Yifan membuang udaranya lagi dengan segala kerumitan isi otaknya yang juga berusaha ia buang, sebelum menjawab sahabat super bawelnya "Aku tak akan menikah dengan siapapun selain Yixing.."

"Aku tau, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menikahi orang lain. Kau hanya perlu bersabar, Yifan. Lalu segera ambil cincin ini dariku saat semuanya sudah membaik."

Bersabar? Kesabaran seperti apa lagi yang di butuhkan Yifan sekarang?

.

.

.

Sehun sama sekali tak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Bahkan sampai mereka sudah duduk di dalam bus, tautan itu justru semakin erat. Yixing yang duduk dekat jendela memfokuskan penglihatannya pada pemandangan di luar yang tampak kabur terbawa bayangan. Tak menyadari dirinya yang menjadi objek utama penglihatan bagi pemuda di sampingnya. Sehun tak bisa menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum, karena hari ini seperti bibirnya hanya akan melengkung ke atas saja.

"Kau sudah makan, Sehuna?" Yixing bergumam, refleks karena tadi melihat seseorang memakan rotinya sambil berjalan di trotoar.

""Sudah. Chanyeol memaksaku makan bubur rumah sakit yang terlihat lebih cocok di sebut muntahan. Kau sendiri?"

"Syukurlah, kupikir aku akan kerepotan mengurusi bocah yang kelaparan."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kau sendiri sudah makan belum?"

"Kurasa sudah.."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja isi pikirannya yang sedang random berakhir dengan kecemasan pada Yifan yang entah sudah makan atau belum, memakan bekal yang tadi ia siapkan atau tidak. Bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Serta hal-hal lain yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun. Menahan rasa menyesakkan itu yang kembali hadir.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya dengan segala kekhawatirannya. Bodoh jika ia merasa tak ada yang salah dengan gurunya hari ini.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku bisa jadi pendengar yang baik disini." ibu jarinya bergerak lembut pada punggung tangan kiri Yixing yang masih ia genggam, "Seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa kencan pertama adalah soal mengobrol dan mengetahui banyak hal dari pasangan."

Kali ini Sehun berhasil membuat Yixing mengalihkan fokus padanya, bukan lagi pada sesuatu yang entah apa di luar sana. Alisnya saling bertaut dengan mata sipitnya yang memicing, Sehun nyaris tertawa saat menyadari itu adalah peringatan dari Yixing soal larangan tak lagi membahas isi surat yang di tulisnya semalam.

"Jangan mudah percaya dengan orang lain, Sehuna."

"Bagaimana jika informasi itu kudapatkan dari satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercayai di dunia ini?"

Yixing berdecak kencang dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca jendela. Menyembunyikan perasaan senang yang terasa aneh ia rasakan, "Kau sedang menggombali gurumu sendiri ya?"

"Well, aku sedang membicarakan si pemberi informasi kok." Tak ada jawaban yang datang, tapi Sehun bisa melihat satu senyum kecil yang akhirnya muncul dari Yixing. Senyuman pertama yang Sehun lihat hari ini, "Jadi ceritakan semua hal tentangmu, hyung."

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?"

"Semuanya. Tanggal lahirmu, hobby-mu, idolamu, keluargamu, kenapa kau pilih pindah ke Korea."

"Asal kau janji padaku akan menurut untuk kembali ke rumah sakit jam lima nanti untuk _kemo_."

Yixing menoleh lagi padanya hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Seketika binar di mata Sehun meredup diam-diam. Lalu kalimatnya seperti bisikan kecil yang halus, _"Aku janji. Aku tak akan merepotkanmu lagi setelah ini."_

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, aku berjanji, hyung. Puas?!"

Senyuman Yixing muncul lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dan manis tentu saja dengan dimple yang otomatis mengintip di pipi kanannya. Menjadi gambaran kepuasannya akan reaksi Sehun yang menurut tanpa bantahan ini-itu seperti biasa.

"Anak baik." tangan kanannya yang bebas ia angkat untuk mencapai puncak kepala Sehun dan memberinya usapan lembut disana, membuat Sehun menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik.

"Ulang tahunku di tanggal tujuh bulan sepuluh. Aku suka semua hal yang berhubungan dengan musik. Idolaku, _Michael Jackson_ dan _Beethoven_ tentu saja."

"Kenapa _Beethoven_? Aku lebih suka dengan karya-karya gurunya, _Mozart_."

"Aku suka semua _komposisinya_ yang terasa lebih bebas, juga kisah hidupnya yang menginspirasiku. Kau suka_Mozart_ tapi permainanmu kemarin masih buruk."

Sehun melotot karena merasa disindir dengan tepat, "Itu gunanya aku les piano kan? Kalau aku sudah bisa memainkannya dengan sempurna untuk apa aku belajar lagi."

"Oke, aku maklumi karena ini baru satu minggu lebih kita belajar. Tapi kupastikan akan menghukummu jika beberapa hari ke depan permainanmu masih buruk."

"Lanjutkan ceritamu." Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut menyakitkan di sandarkan pada bagian belakang kursi yang ia duduki. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga hari ini Yixing tak membicarakan tentang hari-hari ke depannya lebih banyak. Karena sepertinya memikirkan itu membuat sakit kepala Sehun akan semakin sering kambuh.

"Sandarkan kepalamu di bahuku, Sehuna." tanpa menunggu Sehun menuruti perintahnya, Yixing sudah mendorong lembut kepala Sehun agar bersandar pada bahunya. Dan tak ada penolakan dari yang lebih muda.

"Lanjutkan, hyung."

"Ibuku meninggal saat usiaku sembilan belas tahun, jadi aku hidup hanya dengan ayahku. Kami memiliki sebuah restoran masakan china sebagai sumber utama keuangan. Setahun kemudian, adik perempuan ibuku di Korea menawarkanku untuk tinggal dengannya dan melanjutkan kuliahku disana. Dia bersedia membiayai segala keperluan pendidikanku karena merasa terlalu banyak berhutang kebaikan pada ibuku. Dan dengan itu, aku datang kesini. Kuliah mengambil jurusan musik. Empat tahun kemudian aku lulus dan memutuskan untuk mulai mencari pekerjaan dan hidup sendiri.."

"Jadi kau bertemu _si kencan pertama_ saat tahun pertamamu kuliah?" lagi-lagi Sehun memotong ceritanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Yixing melirik bahunya tempat dimana Sehun bersandar dengan mata yang masih terpejam meski seluruh perhatiannya masih untuk Yixing.

Dengan bisikan pelan Yixing menjawab, "Ya." ia sengaja melewati bagian terpenting dalam perjalanan hidupnya itu. Mencegah luka yang ia torehkan sendiri kembali terbuka.

"Beruntung sekali dia, ada di setiap hal pertama dalam hidupmu."

"Tidak, dia tidak seberuntung itu, Sehuna. Bertemu denganku dan mencintaiku mungkin salah satu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya."

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya, ia langsung di hadapi pemandangan wajah sendu gurunya yang menerawang ke luar jendela. Wajah dingin Yixing menyembunyikan lesung mungil di pipi kanannya yang menjadi kesukaan Sehun. Bus yang mereka tumpangi terus bergerak melewati satu demi satu halte, menuruni dan menaikan penumpang lainnya, obrolan orang lain disana-sini tampak sama sekali tak mengganggu dua laki-laki yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Kupikir tak ada yang salah dalam hal mencintai."

"Cinta bukan hal yang menyakitkan. Tapi aku sudah menyakitinya sejauh ini."

"Sejauh apa?"

"Entahlah."

Sehun tidak bodoh. Ia bukan anak umur lima tahun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang situasi hidupnya. Ia tahu semua yang di bicarakan Yixing berhubungan dengannya, permasalahan dalam hubungan Yixing dan seseorang yang Sehun sebut _si kencan pertama _pastilah ada hubungannya dengan kehadiran Sehun di antara mereka. Sejak membaca surat yang di tulis Yixing semalam, Sehun tau harus melakukan sesuatu. Sebesar apapun perasaan Sehun pada sosok Yixing yang kehadirannya memberikan semua bentuk perhatian yang Sehun inginkan, Sehun tak akan egois dan menutup mata saat orang lain tersakiti karena hal ini. Ia tak ingin menyakiti siapapun di hidupnya yang singkat, terutama Yixing dan seseorang yang gurunya itu cintai.

Merasa Sehun meremas erat tangannya, Yixing pikir sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun yang matanya masih terpejam. "Hei, ada apa, Sehuna? Ada yang sakit?"

Ya, jika bisa jujur Sehun akan berteriak jika hatinya saat ini jauh lebih sakit dibanding kepalanya yang terus berdenyut kencang

"Jika itu aku, katakan padanya aku tidak akan melakukan apapun lebih dari ini. Aku hanya orang sekarat yang sangat menyukaimu. Tak lebih dari itu."

"Sehun.."

Ucapan Yixing terputus saat Sehun membuka matanya dengan senyum tipis yang ikut muncul, ia bangkit dari sandarannya pada bahu Yixing dan menengok ke arah jendela bus yang memang sedang berhenti.

"Ayo, hyung! Kita turun disini!".

Yixing tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya sekarang setelah mendengar kalimat Sehun tadi. Ia seolah kehabisan udara meski ada rongga kecil di dadanya yang sedikit membuatnya merasa lega. Jadi mati-matian Yixing memberi senyum kecilnya saat menyambut uluran tangan Sehun yang akan membawa tautan erat lagi diantara mereka.

.

.

Kali ini Sehun menyeretnya. Menyeret dalam arti sebenarnya, karena Yixing merasa kesulitan mengikuti langkah cepat kaki-kaki Sehun yang jelas lebih panjang dari miliknya, meski jemari mereka yang masih saling bertaut itu tak membantu sama sekali.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Rahasia."

Yixing pilih tak lagi bicara dan fokus mengimbangi langkah pemuda lain yang sepertinya justru semakin cepat. Gumpalan awan putih menghias birunya langit siang itu, udara cukup panas untuk ukuran tanggal pertengahan musim gugur. Ia tak sempat memperhatikan sekitar untuk bisa menebak dimana mereka sekarang. Suasana tak terlalu ramai, mungkin ini bukan lagi di pusat kota.

Saat Sehun mengarahkan langkah berbelok di ujung jalan, Yixing mulai bisa menebak kemana tujuan mereka. Dalam hati bergumam betapa tidak kreatifnya anak muda yang sedang mengajaknya berkencan ini.

.

"Kita bisa makan _samgyetang_ yang lebih sehat, Sehuna._Junk food _tidak baik untukmu."

"Tidak baik untukku? Lalu baik untukmu begitu?"

Ucapannya di tutup dengan satu gigitan penuh_hamburger_. Yixing hanya mampu berdecak kesal dengan kekeraskepalaan muridnya yang kembali muncul. Tapi melihat binaran mata Sehun saat mengunyah lalu menelan _hamburger_ yang ia pesan membuat Yixing tak ingin mengomel lebih jauh.

"Apa seenak itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Yixing tertawa kecil saat Sehun mengangguk semangat dengan pipi menggembung penuh makanan.

"Setelah ini aku akan pesan kentang goreng dan ayam gorengnya."

"Hey hey, aku bilang ini tidak baik untukmu! Jangan terlalu banyak!" Sehun menyeruput _cola_nya, menelan pelan-pelan gigitan terakhir _hamburger_ pesanannya. Well, dia benar-benar menghabiskan satu _hamburger_dalam waktu kurang dari semenit. Bahkan Yixing saja sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya, "Astaga! Pelan-pelan saja makannya, Sehuna!"

Omelan gurunya di balas dengan cengiran yang harus Yixing akui cukup menggemaskan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja_hamburger_ miliknya kini sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya, Sehun yang melakukan itu.

"Aaaaa~ hyung terlalu banyak bicara hari ini. Makan saja, okay? Aku tidak akan mati keracunan karena makan hamburger."

Yixing menatap bergantian Oh Sehun yang tersenyum dan _hamburger_ di depannya. Mendengus kasar sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka mulut, mengambil satu gigitan _hamburger_ yang di ulurkan Sehun. Ia mengunyahnya sambil menatap sinis pemuda yang sekarang senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Kalau ingin kusuapi, bilang saja."

"Oh Seh.."

"Ini, makan sendiri. Aku ingin pesan yang lain."

Menarik paksa tangan kanan Yixing untuk meletakkan sisa _hamburger_ disana, lalu segera melesat menuju antrian orang-orang yang ingin memesan. Yixing benar-benar di buat takjub dengan tingkah si tuan muda Oh.

"Sepertinya aku bisa gila sungguhan hari ini."

Dengan perasaan kelewat jengkel, Yixing mengunyah satu gigitan lain humburgernya. Dalam kunyahan ketiga ia teringat sesuatu dan segera merogoh saku celana jeans-nya untuk mengambil ponsel. Mulai mengetik sesuatu disana menggunakan tangan kiri karena tangannya masih ada _hamburger_ yang sesekali ia gigit. Yixing tidak ingin terlalu berharap akan mendapat telepon dari Yifan atau sekedar pesannya yang di balas. Sadar sudah sejauh apa kesalahannya untuk bisa berpikir Yifan akan tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Kejadian tadi pagi contohnya, saat Yifan jelas-jelas sedang menghindarinya.

.

.

.

_Sandwich buatanku tadi pagi tidak kau buang kan? Dan awas kalau kau berani melewatkan makan siangmu, Yifan!_

Entah apa Yifan harus menyesal saat memilih mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar ketika ia sedang berpikir untuk mengabiskan jam istirahat siangnya dengan tidur di ruang loker.

"Jika seperti ini bagaimana caranya aku melepasmu, Zhang Yixing?"

Ia bergumam lirih. Mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpan benda itu di saku celana. Karena lebih lama lagi ponsel berada dalam genggamannya, Yifan yakin ia akan menggerakan jemarinya disana untuk mengetik sebuah balasan atau bahkan mendial nomor sang pengirim pesan. Untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin sedikit egois.

Pada akhirnya, Yifan memilih bergabung bersama Luhan dan rekannya yang lain untuk menikmati makan siang.

.

.

...


	5. Chapter 5 : the final of ending

Thanks for all of your review, I decide to keep update this ff in here it is bcs of you. Thanks a lot. And for silent readers, I'll try to forgive you.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Even if your name becomes unfamiliar someday_

_My heart will keep it as memory_

_Even though a sad farewell is to come_

_Don't think about that today (Taeyeon - Closer)_

* * *

Dua _hamburger_, satu porsi ayam goreng dan nasinya, tiga porsi kentang goreng, serta satu porsi _spagetti bolognese,_ membuat Yixing berpikir keras bagaimana monster makanan seperti Sehun memiliki tubuh kurus dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Yixing sendiri hanya menghabiskan satu _hamburger_ dan sesekali mencomoti kentang goreng yang di pesan Sehun, itu pun mendapat protes darinya.

"Ah, aku kenyang sekali."

"Aku akan berpikir kau bukan manusia jika sekarang berkata belum kenyang."

Sehun menatapnya tidak peduli sambil menyeruput kembali gelas soda ketiga. Lalu tanpa tahu malu, ia bersandawa di lanjutkan cengiran tak bersalahnya. Yixing melotot tak percaya. Kemana perginya wujud tuan muda Oh yang dingin itu?

"Ya Tuhan, kau tidak berpikir pasangan kencanmu akan sangat terganggu dengan cara makanmu yang buas itu?"

"Memang kau terganggu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ya anggap saja teman kencanmu ini sedang menikmati keindahan hidup sebelum kematian datang."

Dengan itu, Yixing terdiam. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia melupakan bahwa Oh Sehun adalah pasien tervonis kanker yang hidupnya di perkirakan tak akan lama. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia hanya berpikir Oh Sehun adalah pemuda dua puluh tahunan biasa yang sedang menikmati masa mudanya dengan pergi mengencani seseorang.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak butuh keprihatinanmu, hyung."

Ucapan Sehun memaksa Yixing mengerjab, berusaha menghilangkan tatapan yang di maksud.

"Kau, janji padaku untuk tetap bertahan."

Rasa takut tiba-tiba menghampiri, sangat mendadak hingga Yixing tak bisa menemukan alasan pasti ketakutannya. Sehun yang baru saja mengelap sekitar bibirnya dengan _tissue_ kini membalas tatapan laki-laki di depannya. Hanya untuk sedetik dan ia lagi-lagi memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Berusaha kembali pada sandiwara yang rencananya akan ia mainkan seharian ini.

"Kenapa banyak sekali hal yang harus kutepati padamu?"

"Apa kau masih berpikir untuk menyerah?"

"Beri tahu aku alasan untuk bertahan?"

"Orangtuamu, Chanyeol, teman-temanmu, dan.."

Ucapan Yixing yang menggantung membawa keinginan Sehun untuk kembali berada dalam satu garis pandang dengannya, "Dan?"

"Aku."

Satu kata yang membuat senyum tipis Sehun muncul. Meski tipis, tapi terpancar jelas ketulusan disana.

'_Aku melakukan sejauh ini hanya untukmu, hyung'_

"Kau sedang menggombali muridmu ya?"

"Aku serius, Oh Sehun!"

"Sehuna.."

"Apa?"

Yixing krisis udara saat Sehun mendadak bangkit dari kursi untuk menyondongkan badan mendekatinya. Mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka tanpa terganggu meja yang menghalangi. Terlihat jelas bola mata kecoklatan Sehun memantulkan raut wajah Yixing yang tegang.

"Hari ini, kau hanya boleh memanggilku _Sehuna_, _Y__ixing_."

.

.

.

Panik menguasai Yixing saat Sehun mulai meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya, mereka sedang berada di halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka entah kemana, Sehun tak mengatakan apapun soal itu.

"Sehuna, Sehuna, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Kali kedua Yixing berpikir bahwa memeluk Sehun adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan di saat seperti ini, ia beranjak dari duduknya untuk berdiri di depan Sehun yang masih terduduk di kursi halte, menyembunyikan kepala pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Yixing mengutuk saat tak ada satupun orang yang berada di sekitarnya siang ini.

"Kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Tidak, jangan. Aku tak mau." Yixing ikut meringis saat bantahan Sehun bercampur dengan desisan kesakitan. Saat seperti ini pun dia tetaplah tuan muda yang keras kepala.

"Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Bukankah tadi Chanyeol sudah memberitahumu ada obat di dalam ranselku? Setelah meminumnya, aku akan membaik."

Tergesa-gesa ia melepas pelukannya dan meraih ransel Sehun yang sudah tidak terpasang di punggung pemiliknya, menggeledah dengan panik isi di dalamnya sampai menemukan tabung kecil berisi beberapa butir obat berwarna kuning pucat. Mengambil sebutir dan segera memberikan pada Sehun, beserta sebotol air mineral yang juga ia temukan di dalam ransel.

"Dua, aku butuh dua butir, Yixing."

Yixing menurut, mengeluarkan satu butir lagi dari dalam tabung yang langsung di terima Sehun. Mengabaikan ketidaksopanan muridnya yang lagi-lagi memanggilnya hanya dengan nama.

Ringisan memilukan itu perlahan tak lagi terdengar setelah hampir lima menit Sehun menelan dua butir obatnya, "Lebih baik, Sehuna?"

Dan anggukan serta senyum kecil yang sang pemuda berikan berhasil membuat Yixing kembali bernafas normal. Ia mendudukan diri di samping Sehun, persendiannya melemas karena lega yang ia rasakan setelah kepanikan tadi.

"Aku yang punya kanker disini. Kenapa malah kau yang seperti akan segera mati?"

Yixing memejamkan matanya, mengatur pernafasan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku memang ketakutan setengah mati setiap kali melihatmu kesakitan."

"Itu terdengar romantis."

Kelopak matanya terbuka hanya untuk memberikan Sehun tatapan tajam yang Yixing harap itu mematikan. Bisa-bisanya Sehun menjadikan kepanikannya sebagai bahan lelucon.

"Ini bukan lelucon, aku sungguh tersentuh dengan kalimatmu tadi. Terimakasih, Yixing."

Matanya masih menghunus tajam meski sudah sedikit melembut. Sehun yang masih mengatur nafasnya terkekeh kecil di tatap seperti itu.

"Dan sejak kapan aku mengizinkanmu memanggilku hanya dengan nama? Kau lupa aku ini gurumu?"

Tepat saat Sehun akan membuka mulut untuk membalas, bus yang mereka tunggu tiba. Pintu terbuka dan beberapa orang di dalamnya turun.

"Ini yang di sebut pendekatan, bukankah akan lebih nyaman jika bicara _informal_?"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?!"

"Sudahlah, ayo naik! Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan bus, Yixing."

"_Yak_! Oh Sehun!"

"Panggil aku Oh Sehun sekali lagi dan aku akan benar-benar memaksamu menjadi ciuman pertamaku."

Apa-apaan ancaman itu?

.

.

Berulang kali Sehun menggumamkan rasa penyesalannya karena seumur hidup tak pernah mengunjungi salah satu _trademark_ kota tempat tinggalnya, _Han river_.

"Sehuna, bisa berhenti berlarian? Kita mulai jadi pusat perhatian."

Yixing tidak bercanda. Orang-orang yang sedang menikmati sore di hari jum'at yang sedikit redup oleh awan mendung, mulai menatap mereka aneh. Terlebih Sehun yang berlari-lari sambil mengutarakan kekagumannya pada pemandangan di sekitar.

"Aku benar-benar baru tahu _Hangang_ sekeren ini!"

Dia berhenti kali ini, menumpu beban tubuhnya pada pagar yang membatasi jalan setepak dengan tepi sungai yang mengalir lembut. Pepohonan di dekat mereka menghasilkan bunyi gemerisik khas karena tiupan angin. Matanya tak lepas menatap hamparan luas air sungai di depan.

Yixing di belakangnya hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat mengganggu kegiatan Sehun. Rambut coklat anak itu tak lagi tertata rapi seperti awal perjalanan mereka, keningnya kini kembali tertutupi poni yang tadi ditata ke atas. Jika boleh jujur, Yixing lebih suka sosok Sehun yang seperti ini, tampak bebas dan alami.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya ada penduduk Seoul yang belum pernah kesini."

"Itu karena ibuku selalu bilang bahwa tidak aman berada di keramaian. Jadi aku malas keluar rumah lagi setelah pulang sekolah."

Dalam benak Yixing kini terbayang betapa membosankannya hidup sang tuan muda Oh. Kenyataan bicara memiliki harta tak selamanya menjamin kebahagiaan. Ia dan Yifan yang selama ini hidup sangat sederhana harus bersyukur karena merasa bahagia hanya dengan memiliki satu sama lain. Dan omong-omong, Yixing kembali memikirkan Yifan.

"Kau sering kesini ya, Yixing?"

"Sekolah musik tempatku mengajar dulu di sekitar sini, jadi lumayan sering."

Lelah dengan segala bentuk protes yang di layangkan untuk si kurang ajar Sehun. Yixing mau tidak mau mengizinkan anak itu memanggilnya tanpa tambahan_hyung_. Diiringi dengusan malas, Yixing mengambil langkah mendekati pemuda yang masih bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Melakukan hal yang sama tepat di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih ya. Karena dirimu aku jadi punya kesempatan melakukan hal yang bahkan belum pernah terpikirkan olehku."

Sehun mengabaikan tatapan intens yang mengarah padanya. Menatap Yixing terlalu lama akan membuatnya kembali ragu dengan keputusan yang sudah ia tetapkan sendiri.

"Sama-sama. Aku juga mendapat banyak hal baru darimu."

"Memang apa yang bisa di dapatkan dari orang sekarat dan putus asa sepertiku?"

"Bisakah berhenti membicarakan soal kematian? Apa tak ada sedikit saja keyakinan dalam dirimu untuk bisa bertahan?!"

Kali ini Sehun menoleh, mendapati gurunya dengan wajah memerah emosi. Lalu yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengeratkan pegangan pada pagar besi di depannya. Yixing tak tau apapun, Sehun dan satu alasan kuat yang membuatnya ingin bertahan.

"Mau mendengar kisahku? Aku rasa tidak adil jika hanya dirimu saja yang bercerita."

Sehun bicara dalam nada yang seolah stabil, meski sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai berontak dan tenggelam dalam tangis. Di sampingnya, Yixing masih betah memberi ketenangan lewat tatapannya. Tak bisa mengelak lagi bagi Sehun bahwa ia jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona sang guru.

"Aku punya waktu selamanya untuk mendengarkan, Sehuna."

Senyuman setipis kertas yang rapuh di berikan Sehun, '_tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi, hyung_'

"Ayo! Belikan aku minuman hangat dulu."

Untuk kesekian kali, jemari mereka saling mengisi kekosongan yang ada.

.

"Yixing! Disini saja!"

Yang di teriaki melenguh kesal. Langkahnya sedikit terhambat karena dua gelas kopi panas di kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Sehun sudah duduk manis di area berumput yang cukup luas, tapi tak ada orang lain lagi disini selain mereka. Entah bagaimana anak itu berkeliling saat Yixing tengah membeli kopi untuk mereka hingga bisa menemukan tempat sepi dan sejuk seperti ini.

"Woah, kau benar-benar definisi sesungguhnya seorang_'tuan muda_', Sehuna. Membuat siapapun menuruti keinginanmu." sarkastik. Sehun justru tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Yixing menyerahkan gelas kopi milik Sehun sebelum memutuskan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Menekuk kedua kakinya agar bisa menumpu dagunya di atas lutut, menyesap cairan pekat berkafein di gelasnya, "Kau banyak tertawa hari ini."

"Sudah kubilang, aku banyak melakukan hal baru hari ini."

"Semoga itu dalam artian positif."

Objek di depan mereka hanya pepohonan sakura yang daunnya mulai kecoklatan berjatuhan karena musim gugur, jika berjalan lebih jauh ke dalamnya akan menemukan jalan setapak utama taman yang ramai. Intinya tempat mereka sekarang memang sangat tersembunyi.

Sehun meluruskan kaki-kaki panjangnya yang pegal karena tidak terbiasa berjalan lama. Menyesap kopi pesanannya, membuat keningnya mengernyit dalam.

"Coklat?" mendapati Yixing menoleh dengan seringai aneh, Sehun tahu dirinya berhasil di bodohi.

"Kafein tak pernah baik untuk kesehatan. Jadi aku membeli coklat hangat saja."

"Payah! Kau ini seperti anak tk, Yixing."

"Jika menjadi anak tk bisa membuatmu lebih sehat, akan kulakukan."

"Aneh!" meski menggerutu Sehun tetap mengambil sesapan kedua dari gelasnya.

"Hey?"

"Apa?!"

Yixing menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya karena tawa kecil yang keluar. Sehun yang cemberut tampak manis dan _normal_.

"Aku sudah siap mendengarkan loh, Sehuna."

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. Meyakinkan diri untuk kembali menjadikan laki-laki berkemeja putih di sampingnya sebagai objek utama pandangannya. Hari mulai beranjak sore dan itu berarti waktu yang ia miliki semakin berkurang.

Hembusan nafas berat jadi awal kalimatnya,

"Sejak awal, semua orang di sekitarku selalu menganggap hidupku sempurna." dalam jeda, Sehun mendongak sedikit untuk menatap langit kelabu yang membiaskan warna _orange_ dari redupnya sinar mentari. Seolah melihat potongan demi potongan kisahnya yang siap ia suarakan untuk Yixing, "Dulu ayahku seorang politikus handal dan ibuku, meski tidak dalam posisi penting tapi keluarga ibu berisi pengacara-pengacara terkenal. Aku selalu bersekolah di sekolah elit. Kemanapun aku ingin pergi atau apapun yang aku inginkan, akan ada Chanyeol yang mengabulkan semuanya. Aku tak punya banyak teman, angkanya bahkan tak melebihi jumlah jari kedua tanganku."

Yixing masih menatapnya, keinginan untuk menyuruh Sehun berhenti bercerita sangatlah kuat. Ada luka yang terlihat jelas dalam tatapan Sehun ke langit sana. Tapi Yixing merasa semua harus di selesaikan saat ini juga, jadi ia teruskan menatap Sehun dalam posisinya.

"Dan hingga detik ini, temanku yang bertahan hanya Chanyeol." senyum pedihnya terlihat, membuat Yixing mengingat seseorang dengan arti senyuman yang sama tadi pagi.

"Kenapa?"

Cukup lama tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Anak itu melepas senyum pada langit yang sejak tadi menjadi fokus pandangnya. Helaan nafas terdengar bersamaan dengan angin yang menggesek lembut dedaunan lalu menggugurkannya. Yixing masih diam menunggu. Tak peduli untuk berapa lama ia akan melakukannya.

"Ini bagian menariknya, Yixing." Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana beku karena jeda lama yang ia berikan tadi. Dan Yixing hanya menarik malas dua sudut bibirnya ke atas, memaksa sebuah senyum juga ikut tercipta. "Aku pernah kuliah, orangtuaku mengatur segalanya agar aku masuk fakultas hukum, meski dari awal aku sudah mengutarakan ketertarikanku pada musik. Tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur karena disana aku mengenal beberapa orang yang bisa kusebut sebagai _teman_."

"Ada Jongdae yang berisik, Minseok hyung si senior penuh perhatian, mata bulat Kyungsoo yang lucu, Tao yang cengeng.." Sehun tersenyum lagi, lebih lebar dan terlihat mudah, tak lagi di paksakan. Fokusnya masih pada langit karena bayangan beberapa orang yang pernah ia sebut _teman_ muncul disana.

"Mereka pasti teman yang menyenangkan ya, Sehuna."

"Bukan itu bagian menariknya." senyumnya redup, matanya kembali sendu. Yixing tidak yakin bagaimana bisa seseorang berubah aura dengan begitu cepat. Dan kisah selanjutnya dari Sehun membuat Yixing mendapat jawaban.

"Saat tau aku tervonis kanker otak stadium tiga, aku putuskan untuk membuat mereka semua membenciku. Aku mengatakan hal buruk pada mereka, menyombongkan diri, menarik diriku menjauh secara tiba-tiba. Membuat mereka berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang jahat."

Tak ada yang bisa Yixing deskripsikan tentang perasaannya setelah mendengar semua dari Sehun. Otaknya tak dapat berjalan baik untuk bisa berpikir manusia macam apa Oh Sehun itu, pikirannya sulit di tebak, seperti Sehun memang di lahirkan dengan jalan pikir yang berbeda dari manusia lain.

Yixing membasahi kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering dengan sesapan _cappucino_ yang sekarang rasanya bahkan lebih pahit dari segelas _americano_. Lalu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan pada pemuda yang telah kembali memberi jeda lama, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Perasaannya bertambah kacau saat Sehun menggantikan dirinya sebagai fokus utama penglihatannya, sejenak melupakan langit yang sudah berisi penuh kenangan. Dan pada Yixing, dalam mata hitam yang ia tatap lemah itu, ia menemukan dirinya di masa sekarang.

"Karena dengan begitu, teman yang kusayangi tak akan pernah menangisiku. Sebaliknya, mungkin mereka akan tertawa senang di hari kematianku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kepergianku menjadi tangis seseorang."

Airmata itu jatuh begitu saja, berlomba turun menyerbu basah wajah manisnya. Bukan Sehun. Airmata yang diselingi isakan datang dari Yixing. Sehun justru tersenyum dengan ketenangannya, entah apa arti senyumannya kali ini, Yixing terlalu sibuk menyelami tatapan Sehun yang masih mengarah padanya. Tapi tetap tak ada apapun, Yixing tak menemukan satu hal pun yang dapat di baca dari mata milik muridnya.

Tangisannya tersembunyi saat Sehun mulai menarik tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Tangan-tangan besar milik Sehun melingkari sekitaran bahunya, mengusap lembut punggungnya, memberi rasa hangat tak terdefinisi. Yixing makin terisak, seperti disini dia lah orang yang tersakiti. Meski pada kenyataannya semua hal itu dialami oleh seseorang yang memeluknya.

"Yixing, berhenti menangis." sebuah bisikan lembut. Terdengar jelas olehnya. Lalu Yixing benar-benar berusaha keras untuk membuat tangisnya berhenti, ia meremas kuat bagian belakang jaket _baseball_ Sehun.

"Aku.. sedang berusaha."

Sehun kembali memberikan sebuah senyumnya. Ia merasa seolah bebannya ikut luruh bersama setiap tetes airmata guru pianonya yang hampir membasahi bagian depan jaketnya. Sehun pikir jika Yixing sudah mengambil seluruh bagian dari dirinya, menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, dan itu menjadikan ketakutannya untuk pergi semakin besar.

"Aku janji akan bertahan sampai akhir. Asal kau juga berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Jika kau memintaku untuk ikut pergi menjauhimu, demi Tuhan, Sehuna, aku tak akan pernah melakukannya!"

_'Tidak. Aku lah satu-satunya orang yang akan pergi. Bukan kau, juga bukan dirinya.'_

Ada udara yang di buang kasar oleh Sehun sebelum ia bergerak menjauh, melepas pelukannya hanya untuk bertemu dengan bola mata kehitaman Yixing yang berkilat basah. Sehun lagi-lagi menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya saat tau airmata itu sudah tak lagi mengalir. Meski kini meninggalkan jejak basah yang sama sekali tak merubah keindahan wajah yang selalu ia kagumi sejak awal.

"Cobalah tersenyum, Yixing."

Beberapa detik hanya ada kedipan mata tidak mengerti dari Yixing. Hingga tawa Sehun muncul selembut terpaan angin. Dua tangannya terangkat. Memberi sentuhan tak kalah lembut pada wajah Yixing yang basah, jemarinya mulai bergerak menelusuri tiap lekuknya, menghapus jejak basah yang tertinggal disana. Dan sampai pada dua sudut bibir Yixing yang sengaja sedikit ia tarik ke atas, membentuk senyum yang ia maksud tadi. "Seperti ini, tersenyumlah."

Yixing membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam tadi, bertemu kembali dengan bola mata Sehun yang seperti cermin memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Sehun sudah tersenyum. Kali ini lebih baik. Jadi Yixing mulai membuang udaranya dengan kasar, mengosongkan paru-parunya agar membuatnya sedikit ringan lalu mengisinya dengan udara segar yang baru. Yixing berhasil tersenyum dengan ketulusannya. Sehun menarik jemarinya dari sana, sedikit menjauhkan diri agar cekungan mungil yang terbentuk karena senyum itu terlihat jelas olehnya.

"Aku hanya meminta senyummu saat nantinya aku sudah tak bisa bertahan. Berjanjilah untuk tersenyum di hari kepergianku."

"Kau akan tetap bersamaku. Kau tidak boleh pergi, _Oh Sehun_."

'_Maafkan aku, hyung.'_

Sebelum senyum itu kembali menghilang, Sehun bergerak cepat. Menempelkan bibirnya pada sisa senyum yang terukir di bibir Yixing. Kembali memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya sembari bergerak untuk melumat kecil. Gelas kopi milik Yixing jatuh dan menumpahkan isinya pada tanah berumput di sekitar. Sama seperti Yixing yang merasa dirinya terjatuh dan menjadi kepingan terkecil dalam setiap lumatan lembut yang Sehun berikan. Airmatanya kembali turun saat tanpa sadar ia ikut bergerak membalas ciuman itu.

Dan nama Yifan memenuhi isi kepalanya.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon terkejut bukan karena Yifan menolak tawaran lembur darinya, "Apa katamu?"

"Aku meminta setengah gajiku bulan ini."

"Tapi ini belum saatnya kau menerima gaji, Yifan."

"Aku tahu. Aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu, aku membutuhkan uang. Dan juga aku akan mengajukan cuti."

Kejutan ganda Yifan berikan pada sosok manager sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan alis berkerut dalam, berpikir keras tentang hal apa yang membuat salah satu karyawan terlama menemuinya di ruangan untuk mengajukan cuti mendadak seperti ini.

"Cuti untuk apa? Aku memang temanmu. Tapi sebagai managermu aku tidak bisa sembarangan memenuhi semua keinginanmu itu."

Yifan memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali ia buka dengan tatapan penuh harap yang memenuhi. Meyakinkan sosok managernya di balik meja sana.

"Aku ingin menemui orangtuaku."

Orangtua. Entah kapan terakhir kali Joonmyeon ingat sahabatnya ini menyebut satu kata itu. Yifan selalu tertutup mengenai keluarganya di China sana. Bahkan bersahabat dengan Yifan selama bertahun-tahun yang ia tahu hanya soal Yixing, Yixing, dan Yixing, seolah hidup Yifan hanya di penuhi dengan satu nama. Dan memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas sebelum tangannya bergerak membuka salah satu laci mejanya, mengambil selembar kertas dari sana untuk ia letakkan di atas meja. Yifan tahu itu adalah kertas surat permohonan cuti tapi Joonmyeon tak berniat langsung memberikan padanya. Surat itu tertahan di antara meja dan telapak tangan Joonmyeon.

"Kau ingin mengatakan padaku alasannya?"

Mengetahui jeda diam cukup lama dari Yifan, Joonmyeon mengerti bahwa jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia tak akan memaksa karena alasan sang sahabat untuk menemui orangtua yang selama ini di hindari sudah cukup membuatnya puas.

"Baiklah. Tandatangani ini dan gajimu bulan ini akan langsung kutransfer ke rekeningmu."

"Terimakasih, Joonmyeon-ah."

.

.

"Kau sudah benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, Yifan?!"

Itu pertanyaan kelima yang di ajukan Luhan dan kelimanya memiliki jawaban yang sama bagi Yifan. Jadi dengan sedikit kesal, ia menoleh sejenak pada Luhan yang sedang menatapnya penuh keputusasaan.

"Berhenti bertanya hal yang jawabannya sudah kau tahu. Jika kau dan Jongin keberatan membantuku berkemas, kalian boleh pergi."

Jongin yang sedang menyeret salah satu koper yang sudah terisi ke depan pintu kembali menoleh kearah sepasang sahabat yang memulai adu argumen lagi. Ia meletakan koper di dekat pintu, lalu berjalan mendekati mereka di pusat ruangan.

"Kami tidak keberatan sama sekali, hyung. Luhan hanya ingin memastikan kau benar-benar yakin. Jangan sampai ada penyesalan di akhir."

Yifan berbalik menghadap ke arah lemarinya, mengambil lagi beberapa pakaian miliknya disana. Keyakinan itu ada. Meski tidak penuh dan masih dalam bentuk sebuah potongan. Tapi Yifan percaya waktu akan membuat keyakinannya utuh sepenuhnya.

"Kau pengecut, Yifan. Tujuh tahun dan kau hanya akan mundur seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan Luhan yang kesekian kalinya. Yifan merasa tak ada yang salah dari ucapan sahabatnya. Ia memang pengecut. Ia terlalu takut merasakan sakit saat menyadari Yixing akan benar-benar memilih orang lain, bukan dirinya. Atau saat tahu kebahagiaan Yixing selama ini bukan ada pada dirinya. Satu yang Yifan yakini, ia tak akan pernah sanggup berada di dua posisi itu.

"Kurasa hanya ini barang-barang yang akan kubawa. Sebaiknya aku segera berangkat, pesawatku _take off _pukul tujuh nanti."

"Kau mengabaikanku!"

Pekikan kesal Luhan mau tak mau memaksa Yifan menatapnya lagi, ada amarah yang besar disana, juga kekecewaan yang lebih mendominasi. Jongin di sampingnya hanya bisa memberi rangkulan di bahu untuk menenangkan tunangannya yang mulai di kuasai emosi. Ia ikut menatap sosok kakak yang selama ini ia hormati, memohon dalam tatapannya agar Yifan berpikir ulang tentang keputusannya.

"Aku memang pengecut karena itu aku memilih pergi."

.

.

.

Canggung menjadi hal yang amat kental setelah ciuman mereka berakhir. Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam diam. Langit di atasnya semakin gelap karena jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat. Dan Yixing tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu yang membuatnya panik.

"Kita seharusnya kembali jam lima, Sehuna, ayo! Ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Yixing bangkit dari duduknya, menarik tangan Sehun agar ikut berdiri dan segera melangkah pulang bersamanya. Tapi pemuda itu tak bergeming, hanya senyuman yang lagi-lagi Yixing tak tau apa artinya. "Sehun, ayo! Kita pulang! Kau sudah berjanji pada para dokter akan menjadi anak penurut selama proses terapi, padaku juga kau sudah berjanji."

"Sebentar lagi, hyung, kita disini sebentar lagi."

Kali ini Yixing dibuat tertegun. Sehun yang kembali memanggilnya _hyung_ dalam nada yang amat tenang, penyebabnya. Hingga detik ini, Yixing masih belum bisa menebak kapan pemuda di depannya akan kembali berubah sikap. Masih menatap Sehun, Yixing kembali mengambil tempatnya untuk duduk. Laki-laki tinggi di sampingnya tampak nyaman dalam duduk bersilanya, matanya fokus menatap Yixing yang sudah terduduk lagi, tapi pikirannya sudah berkelana jauh dari raganya.

"Kau memanggilku _hyung_ lagi?"

"Ya. Aku sudah kembali menjadi Oh Sehun muridmu yang manis."

Yixing tertawa geli, merasa perutnya tergelitik oleh sesuatu yang nyaman. "Lalu siapa sosok kurang ajar sebelumnya yang menjadikanku ciuman pertamanya?"

Kontak mata mereka terputus, Sehun yang melakukannya. Yixing yang sedang dalam tawa seolah terlalu bersinar untuk terus ia pandangi.

"Itu juga Oh Sehun. Dia laki-laki dua puluh tahun yang begitu menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu, aku bisa merasakannya dengan jelas."

Sunyi cukup lama menguasai. Keduanya memiliki poros dunia sendiri yang berotasi di sekitar mereka. Tenggelam dalam sebuah lamunan tak berujung. Sampai pada Sehun membuka suaranya lagi.

"Di kehidupan berikutnya, kau ingin jadi apa?"

Yixing diam dengan pikiran yang sibuk mencari jawaban. Topik pembicaraan mereka yang random kali ini tampak menarik di matanya, "Hmm _unicorn_, mungkin."

Sedikit tawa kecil dari Sehun, Yixing menoleh dan menyadari tuan mudanya yang berbalut tawa terlihat cukup sempurna.

"Kau yakin usiamu dua puluh tujuh tahun? Pemikiranmu seperti anak lima tahun."

Yixing berdecak, merasa dirinya di remehkan oleh anak muda yang terpaut usia tujuh tahun dengannya, "_Unicorn_ itu di sucikan tapi ia tersembunyi. Aku hanya ingin bersembunyi jika di beri kesempatan hidup sekali lagi."

"Seperti pengecut?"

"Ya, seperti itulah. Aku sudah lelah menghadapi banyak masalah. Hanya ingin bersembunyi. Kalau kau?"

Mungkin selain Yixing, hal yang sangat Sehun sukai selanjutnya adalah langit. Ia kembali menjadikan angkasa sebagai pusat pandangnya.

"Aku ingin jadi bintang."

"Kenapa?" Yixing nyaris tertawa karena jawaban Sehun yang tak lebih dewasa darinya.

"Seperti dirimu, aku juga tidak mau terlibat masalah. Bintang, menjadi bagian kecil dari kehidupan tapi banyak di puja. Sesederhana itu."

Obrolan kali ini mendapat inti bahwa keduanya hanya ingin menjadi kepingan kecil tak berarti di kehidupan selanjutnya. Masalah memang tetap akan ada nantinya, tapi mereka yakin tak akan serumit kehidupan yang sedang mereka jalani.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua ikut menatap hamparan langit jingga di atasnya, tersenyum. Dalam bayangannya, suatu saat Sehun akan menjadi salah satu bagian kecil di atas sana dan saat hal itu tiba, Yixing meyakinkan diri akan menemukannya dengan mudah.

"Kau harus menemukanku dengan mudah, hyung."

"Itu juga yang sedang kupikirkan, Sehuna. Jadilah bintang yang paling terang agar _unicorn_ sepertiku bisa jelas melihatmu."

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Ayo, hyung!"

Saat Yixing menoleh, Sehun sudah berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. Membersihkan celana _jeansnya_ dari rerumputan yang menempel lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Yixing yang masih diam memperhatikan. Sejak kapan tuan muda Oh ini memiliki inisiatif sendiri?

"Perubahan sikapmu terlalu cepat, Sehuna, membuatku merinding."

Tawa kecil itu kembali hadir saat Yixing menyambut uluran tangannya. Sehun mempererat tautan mereka. Sadar mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir untuk menggenggam tangan cinta pertamanya.

"Kita pergi, hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak mereka memasuki sebuah sedan mewah dengan Chanyeol di dalamnya sebagai pengemudi, harusnya Yixing sudah curiga. Ketika Sehun tak lagi bicara dan bersikap dingin padanya selama di dalam mobil, harusnya Yixing sudah bisa menebak. Tapi semua kenyataan baru ia sadari saat mobil berhenti di depan bandara, Sehun turun tanpa sepatah katapun padanya. Yixing dengan segala kepanikan yang ada bertanya pada Chanyeol apa maksud semua ini dan kembali hanya diam memuakkan yang ia dapat. Diiringi umpatan kesal, Yixing terburu-buru turun dari mobil. Mengejar sosok tinggi yang hampir sejauh belasan langkah darinya namun seperti jarak mereka sudah berada dalam hitungan ribuan mil.

"Sehuna, tunggu!"

Ia berlari dan berhasil menahan lengan pemuda itu, menariknya agar mereka kembali saling berhadapan. Nafas yang terengah berusaha ia stabilkan secepatnya agar kalimatnya bisa ia keluarkan tanpa hambatan.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kita akan pergi kemana?"

Suaranya yang mengeras tak Yixing pedulikan, ia mengacuhkan keramaian bandara yang mulai terpusat padanya. Tapi bagi Yixing hanya ada dirinya dan Oh Sehun di hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa ia baca.

"Hanya aku yang pergi, kau tetap disini, hyung."

Yixing meremas kuat cengkramannya pada lengan Sehun. Jawaban itu meluruhkan kembali airmatanya, Yixing menggelengkan kepala karena penglihatannya yang mulai buram. Sehun berada tepat di hadapannya tapi kini terlihat sangat jauh. Hal itu menyakiti Yixing lebih dalam.

"Tidak. Kenapa harus pergi?"

"Menepati janjiku padamu untuk bertahan. Hyung, aku akan menjalani pengobatanku di Amerika. Ayah dan ibuku sudah menunggu di dalam."

Melihat kelopak mata Yixing yang menutup, mengizinkan airmata turun lebih banyak. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, memeluk sosok rapuh yang terlihat sama sekaratnya dengan dirinya. Ia ikut menangis kali ini, berkhianat pada diri sendiri yang telah mengucap janji untuk tidak menangis ketika hal seperti ini tiba. Tapi ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang pernah ia perkirakan. Cinta pertamanya menangisinya sedemikan rupa. Sehun menyesali pilihan membawa Yixing memasuki kehidupan singkatnya lebih jauh.

"Kau jahat, Sehuna."

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Kau bebas membenciku setelah ini."

"Jika semudah itu membencimu, aku tak akan sesakit ini."

Pelukan mereka semakin erat, entah siapa yang melakukannya. Sehun menghujani kepala Yixing dengan kecupannya. Berusaha dengan cara lain agar Yixing sedikit tenang lalu ia kembali berbicara, "Kembalilah padanya, cinta pertamamu. Dia yang akan menyembuhkan lukamu."

"Tapi aku telah menyakitinya. Dia juga terluka, Sehuna."

"Kalian akan saling menyembuhkan kalau begitu. Percayalah, hyung. Kembali padanya dan lupakan aku. Sampaikan terimakasihku juga permintaan maafku padanya."

Yixing semakin tenggelam dalam tangis. Semudah itu Sehun memintanya untuk lupa setelah perasaan yang anak itu torehkan padanya terlalu besar, "Kau akan kembali kan?"

"Tentu, hanya untuk melihatmu hidup bahagia dengannya. Aku akan kembali."

'_Atau mungkin aku akan kembali dalam wujud kepingan bintang paling terang di langit, hyung'_ Sehun meneruskan ucapannya dalam hati, ia tak ingin semakin menyakiti Yixing. Tak tahu akan seperti apa caranya bertahan nanti, di tengah rasa sakit, tanpa Yixing di sampingnya.

Perlahan Sehun menjauhkan diri, menarik kedua tangannya dari pinggang Yixing yang ia dekap erat sejak tadi. Menemukan kekacauan pada wajah manis gurunya. Sehun kembali melakukan hal seperti sebelumnya, menelusuri lekuk wajah itu dengan jemarinya. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut kelopak mata Yixing yang tertutup, secara tidak langsung memintanya berhenti menangis

"Tadi aku memintamu tersenyum saat aku akan pergi. Bukan menangis jelek seperti ini, Yixing."

Yixing meraup udara untuk paru-parunya, "Apa lagi sekarang? Kembali menjadi pemuda dua puluh tahun yang sangat menyukaiku?"

Sehun berhasil tersenyum lebih ringan sebelum mengecup singkat bibir sang cinta pertama, untuk terakhir kali.

"Bukan. Aku Oh Sehun yang selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sudut lain bandara, Yifan juga mulai mengambil langkah memasuki _gate_ keberangkatan.

.

.

.

**The End**


	6. Chapter 6 : utuh

Sorry for make you waiting this epilog. Terimakasih sekali lagi buat yang udah sempetin review, favorite dan follow. Maaf banget ga bisa bales satu-satu, tapi review dari kalian selalu aku baca berulang-ulang sebagai tambahan semangat. And finally this is an epilog for piece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_The me who didn't know how to be thankful for love_

_The me who thought that the end was the end_

_To the image of you who wanted me to be, I fixed myself everyday_

_I think my love will continue on forever_

_(EXO - Miracle in December)_

.

* * *

Terhitung sudah dua minggu Seoul kembali memasuki musim gugur. Hembusan angin membuat daun-daun kecoklatan mulai memenuhi setiap sudut jalan. Yixing mengenakan mantel tebalnya sore ini, serta sebuah _scarf_ sewarna guguran daun yang melingkari lehernya. Langkahnya menapaki salah satu trotoar bersama pejalan kaki lain. Sesekali membetulkan letak tas gitar yang tersampir di bahu kirinya.

**_Bruk_**

"Ah, maaf, paman, saya terburu-buru." seseorang menabrak bagian kiri tubuhnya, membuat tas gitar yang tersampir disana terjatuh dengan bunyi debam keras. Si penabrak ternyata adalah seorang anak kecil yang mungkin baru berusia belasan tahun, sedang membungkuk untuk mengambil tas gitar milik Yixing yang tergeletak di jalan beraspal, meski posisinya tidak jauh dari tempat Yixing berdiri sekarang.

"Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja, paman, maafkan saya."

Entah sejak kapan Yixing malah melamun. Di hadapannya sekarang anak setinggi bahunya tengah membungkuk dalam dengan tas gitar miliknya berada dalam dekapan, "Mohon maafkan saya. Saya tidak punya banyak uang jika harus mengganti benda dalam tas ini."

Yixing tertawa ringan. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil miliknya yang berada dalam dekapan anak itu, membuat si anak terkejut dan otomatis mengangakat kepalanya. Menemukan orang yang ia tabrak tadi jauh dari kata _marah _justru senyuman terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ini bukan barang mahal kok, lagipula terlihat tidak ada kerusakan. Aku tak akan meminta ganti rugi."

"Benarkah?"

Si anak menghela nafasnya lega saat paman baik hati di hadapannya mengangguk membenarkan, masih dengan senyuman yang terukir.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak dan sekali lagi maafkan saya, paman."

"Ya. Kau bisa melanjutkan kembali perjalananmu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Dia berlari sambil sesekali menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. Yixing membalas dengan senyum serta lambaian tangan juga. Pikirannya kini melayang jauh ke masa dimana ia masih mengajar anak-anak yang seumuran dengan si anak tadi. Bersama pianonya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Senyumnya menghilang saat sosok anak itu sudah berbelok di ujung jalan. Yixing membuang udaranya bersama angin musim gugur yang kembali berhembus kencang. Setelah menyampirkan tas gitar di bahu kirinya, ia mulai kembali melangkah.

.

Halte bus yang ia tuju sudah terlihat di depan sana jadi Yixing mempercepat jalannya. Tepat saat ia sampai di halte, bus yang akan ia naiki tiba. Terlambat sedikit saja, Yixing akan tertinggal bus dan tentu saja nantinya akan mendapat omelan dari mereka yang ingin ditemui.

Setelah menempelkan dompetnya pada alat _scan_ di depan pintu, Yixing mulai mengedarkan pandangnya untuk menemukan tempat duduk. Hampir semua kursi telah terisi hanya ada dua kursi di jajaran kanan yang kosong. Yixing tertegun sejenak sementara bus mulai kembali bergerak. Ia berjalan mendekati kursi kosong itu dengan langkah pelan untuk menjaga keseimbangan, semakin dekat, dan Yixing mulai ragu untuk duduk disana atau berdiri saja menumpu besi pegangan di atasnya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Hanya karena kursi di dalam bus, kenangan masa lalu memenuhi isi kepalanya. Saat itu di musim gugur yang sama, juga posisi duduk mereka di dalam bus sama persis seperti apa yang Yixing lihat di hadapannya.

Lalu tanpa sadar, Yixing bergerak maju. Melepas tas gitar dari bahunya untuk ia dekap di dada. Dan Yixing duduk di sana. Di posisi yang sama dengan setahun lalu, musim gugur yang sama, hanya mungkin bus yang berbeda dan juga..

Tempat di sebelahnya yang kosong. Tak ada Sehun yang mengoceh ini-itu padanya.

Yixing menemukan dirinya terpejam sepanjang perjalanan dengan airmata yang sesekali turun, mengiringi kenangan masa lalu yang terus terputar.

.

.

.

"Yixing hyung!"

Yixing yang baru saja memasuki _coffee shop_ segera mengedarkan pandangannya, menemukan si pemilik suara bariton yang baru saja meneriaki namanya. Di sudut ruangan tepat di sebelah jendela kaca orang itu memberi lambaian heboh padanya di sertai senyum lebar, di sampingnya laki-laki dengan garis wajah yang lebih lembut juga ikut tersenyum kecil menyambut langkahnya yang mulai mendekati tempat mereka.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Yixing menarik salah satu kursi yang di meja yang berbentuk bundar itu. Duduk tepat di hadapan mereka setelah menyandarkan tas berisi gitar pada kursi yang ia duduki.

"Tiga menit kurasa."

Nada yang terdengar ketus itu amat kentara. Yixing membuang kasar udaranya. Memberanikan diri berada satu pandang dengan laki-laki yang menjawabnya tadi, "Apa kau masih membenciku sejauh ini, Luhan?"

Laki-laki lainnya menghela nafas, atmosfer tidak mengenakan mulai menguasai sekitar mereka karena itu Luhan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kaca jendela, menyaksikan angin yang berhembus menerbangkan debu jalanan.

"Pesanlah sesuatu, hyung. Aku yang _traktir_."

Tawaran Jongin membuat Yixing kembali memaksakan senyumnya. Jongin mengangkat salah satu tangannya sebagai tanda agar pelayan di sana menghampiri meja mereka. Setelah memesan segelas _cappucino_. Canggung kembali mendominasi keadaan mereka.

Hingga akhirnya Jongin lah yang lagi-lagi harus berinisiatif mencairkan suasana dengan pertanyaan basa-basinya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu, hyung? Kau terlihat semakin kurus dari terakhir kali kita bertemu."

Yixing mengingat jelas saat terakhir kali pasangan ini menemuinya. Menjelaskan satu lagi hal menyakitkan yang harus ia terima malam itu. Masih dengan senyum kecilnya yang tipis, Yixing kembali menatap laki-laki di sebelah Jongin yang tetap tak mau melihatnya. Sungguh Yixing tidak tersinggung dengan sikap Luhan padanya, karena menurutnya ini memang hal yang pantas ia terima. Beberapa detik, dan ia kembali menatap Jongin untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Aku baik, Jongin-_ah_. Hanya saja sepertinya menjadi penyanyi kafe lebih melelahkan di banding menjadi guru musik."

"Kenapa tidak mulai mengajar lagi?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya kan."

Ya. Jongin tahu. Bahkan Luhan pun tahu alasan Yixing tak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi. Terlalu banyak hal menyakitkan di dalamnya.

_Cappucino_ pesanan Yixing datang. Jongin tak bicara lagi, beralibi ingin memberi Yixing kesempatan meminum pesanannya, meski yang sebenarnya ia mendadak kehilangan kepercayaandiri untuk kembali menyelamatkan situasi.

Keduanya belum menyadari Luhan yang sedari tadi sudah beralih dari pemandangan di luar sana, kini fokusnya ada pada seorang Zhang Yixing yang baru saja meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya.

"Sehun bagaimana?"

Tak ada yang menyangka Luhan akan mengajukan pertanyaan sensitif itu secepat ini. Jongin di sebelahnya berusaha memberikan kode agar sang suami menarik kembali pertanyaannya. Tapi Luhan mulai muak dengan basa-basi yang ada sejak tadi. Masalah ini sudah lama tertutupi waktu, dan tak akan pernah selesai jika semua orang yang terlibat selalu menghindar untuk membahasnya.

Di bawah meja, Yixing meremas telapak tangannya yang berkeringat. Berulang kali mengambil udara lalu membuangnya perlahan. Nama itu, satu dari dua nama yang merupakan sumber utama rasa sakitnya.

"Tepat seminggu yang lalu, aku mendapat kabar bahwa.." jeda dalam kalimatnya menjadi kesempatan lolosnya setetes airmata. Jemari Yixing menghapusnya dengan cepat, "Sehun tak dapat bertahan, Lu, dia sudah menyerah."

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yixing justru semakin di kuasai tangis. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit agar isakannya tak terlalu terdengar. Ini pertama kali, Yixing menceritakan soal Sehun yang sudah benar-benar pergi. Tangisan berhasil ia tahan saat pertama kali mendengarnya dari Chanyeol. Biar bagaimanapun janji Yixing pada Sehun adalah memberikan senyum untuk mengiringi _kepergiannya. _Menceritakannya kembali menjadikan rasa sakitnya bertambah ribuan kali lipat.

"Berdiri, Yixing."

Perintah Luhan menyelinap di balik isak tangis tertahannya. Yixing mengangkat kepala dan menemukan Luhan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Yixing terjemahkan lebih jauh.

Butuh banyak detik terlewat sebelum akhirnya Yixing berdiri perlahan, Jongin sudah waspada jika saja suaminya yang sedang emosi itu akan melakukan sesuatu pada Yixing.

"Aku turut berduka cita." tangis kembali pecah saat Luhan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Yixing menyandarkan keningnya pada bahu kecil Luhan, menangis disana. Ia tahu Luhan tak pernah membenci dirinya walau ia yang meminta sekalipun. Dan ia berdoa dalam hati semoga Yifan juga masih sama, menjadi orang yang terlalu baik untuknya.

"Mungkin memang ini saat yang tepat untuk mengembalikan apa yang harusnya menjadi milikmu dari dulu."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengambil ransel kecilnya di atas kursi yang tadi ia duduki, lalu menggeledah isi di dalamnya. Yixing yang tak mengerti hanya diam memperhatikan sembari menghapus asal airmata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ini milikmu. Pakai dan temui dia."

Yifan. Yixing tahu hanya satu nama itu yang bisa menggantikan kata _dia_ dalam ucapan Luhan. Satu nama yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar entah oleh rasa bahagia atau justru takut yang menyelimuti. Jantungnya berdetak keras seolah ingin menghancurkan tulang rusuk yang melindungi, sakit tapi anehnya ini terasa menyenangkan bagi Yixing.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menatap bergantian kotak biru gelap berukuran kecil dan Luhan yang menggenggamnya. Ingatannya masih sangat jelas tentang kotak itu. Saat setahun lalu Yifan mengajaknya melangkah lebih jauh. Juga di saat yang sama Yixing menghancurkan semuanya, perasaan Yifan, hubungan mereka, dan perasaannya sendiri.

"Dia disini?" terdengar seperti bisikan lirih untuk dirinya sendiri. Yixing menjatuhkan lagi satu tetes airmatanya, hanya kali ini untuk Yifan lah kesedihannya tertuju.

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan, "Dia menunggumu, Xing."

"Dimana?"

Kotak itu Luhan letakkan di telapak tangan Yixing yang ia tarik paksa sebelum tersenyum dalam kalimatnya.

"Tempat yang mengawali semua takdir rumit kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

Yang Yixing lakukan setelah turun dari bus adalah berlari, tak peduli dengan tas berisi gitar yang seolah memukul-mukul punggungnya. Hingga kini tempat yang Luhan maksud hanya terpisah jarak beberapa langkah darinya mematung dengan nafas tersengal. Yixing seakan ingin meledak oleh perasaan rindu ketika sosok itu sungguh nyata ada disana. Meski posisinya membelakangi, suara jantung Yixing yang berdetak cepat begitu terasa familiar, mengalahkan riuh _distrik _Hongdae di sekitarnya. Jantungnya telah bereaksi seperti itu untuk orang yang sama selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya Yifan. Bahkan Sehun pun tak pernah mampu membuat detakan yang sama.

_Tap_

Alam bawah sadar yang membawa Yixing melangkah semakin dekat, sampai melebur bersama dirinya ketika Yifan tepat berada di sebelahnya. Aura menenangkannya masih sama, warna rambutnya berubah menjadi coklat lembut yang membuat pahatan wajahnya semakin sempurna. Atau memang sosoknya lah yang selalu tampak sempurna di mata Yixing.

Yixing memposisikan diri agar sama persis dengan saat itu, mengikuti Yifan yang telah lebih dulu berdiri menghadap kaca besar yang sayangnya sudah tak berisi apapun di dalamnya. Hanya ruangan kosong berdebu dengan keadaan redup yang membuat bayangan keduanya terpantul samar pada kaca.

"Bukankah _dia_ sangat cantik?" keadaan memang tak lagi sama, di dalam sana tidak ada apapun yang bisa mendukung pertanyaan Yixing. Tapi bernostalgia dengan cara ini terasa sangat berarti bagi mereka.

Yixing tidak punya keberanian untuk sekedar melirik laki-laki tinggi di sampingnya. Bulir keringatnya turun menunggu respon yang akan Yifan berikan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ia akan marah dan kembali meninggalkan Yixing seorang diri disana.

"Siapa yang kau maksud _dia_?"

Dalam perjuangannya untuk tidak menoleh dan menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan, Yixing menghirup perlahan udara yang datang bersamaan dengan angin musim gugur. Bersiap melanjutkan reka ulang adegan bertahun-tahun lalu yang masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatan.

"Grand piano di sana. Cantik sekali." seperti bisikan nadanya kali ini. Dalam bentuk apapun, piano akan selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, bahkan hanya dalam bentuk sebuah kata sekalipun.

"Kau bisa memainkannya?"

Yixing masih sibuk menenggelamkan diri dalam pikirannya, ketika Yifan menoleh dan menjadikannya pusat rotasi waktu.

"Aku masih belajar."

"Menurutku kau pemain piano terbaik yang pernah ku lihat."

Mendengar itu pikiran Yixing dipaksa kembali pada Yifan. Ia menoleh karena refleks dan menyesali gerak refleksnya saat bertemu tepat dengan dua bola mata kehitaman yang seolah menyedot oksigen di sekitar mereka. Nafas Yixing tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya. Jemarinya mengepal menjadi sebuah kepalan yang kuat, rasa rindu itu semakin mendominasi setiap partikel udara di sekitarnya.

"Yifan.. kau mengacaukan reka adegan kita."

"Terlalu lama, Yixing. Aku begitu ingin memelukmu."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari tadi?"

Rasa nyaman itu masih ada. Sama. Tak ada yang berubah saat berada dalam pelukan seorang Wu Yifan. Hangat, nyaman, tempat terbaik untuk melepas rindu yang sudah sangat menyesakkan. Yixing tidak menangis kali ini, ia begitu bahagia hingga ke tahap bingung ingin bereaksi seperti apa. Tersenyum lebar atau menangis terisak. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin hidup dalam moment dimana Yifan memeluknya erat. Menyembunyikan dirinya dalam tangan-tangan besar yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sweater coklat milik Yifan memiliki aroma maskulin yang sama kesukaan Yixing.

"Luhan sudah menemuimu?"

"Ya. Aku meminta pertanggungjawabanmu."

Yifan tertawa dengan suaranya yang khas, entah kapan terakhir kali Yixing mendengar tawa itu. "Untuk apa?"

"Setelah satu tahun aku menunggu, kau melamarku melalui Luhan. Sebenarnya yang ingin menikahiku itu dirimu atau Luhan?"

Berpura-pura marah, Yixing menarik diri dari dekapan Yifan meski pada akhirnya menyesal sendiri karena udara dingin kembali bebas menyentuh sela tubuhnya. Menemukan satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang memanas adalah wajahnya, penyebabnya senyum Yifan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau memakainya?"

"Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku bukan orang yang akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dua kali."

Yixing mengangkat tangan kirinya, tempat dimana sebuah cincin perak yang indah melingkari jari manisnya.

"Syukurlah, itu terlihat cocok denganmu." sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir nyaman melihat senyum Yifan yang tak berhenti terukir, kali ini disisipi rasa puas dan bangga.

Tangannya kembali ia turunkan, "Boleh aku memelukmu lagi?"

"Tidak.. karena aku akan menciummu."

Lagit kemerahan di atas sana kembali menjadi saksi dua bibir itu bertemu. Saling melumat penuh kelembutan. Yifan menautkan jemari tangan kiri mereka, meremasnya dan merasakan secara langsung bahwa cincin itu benar-benar melingkar disana, memberinya keyakinan bahwa kali ini Zhang Yixing akan menjadi miliknya, _seutuhnya_. Tangannya yang lain bergerak merengkuh pinggang Yixing agar semakin mendekat. Mengecupi setiap bagian yang ada di bibir, meresapi setiap rasa manis menyenangkan yang satu sama lain rindukan. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan satu-dua orang yang melewati jalan tempat mereka berdiri di depan toko musik yang tak lagi berfungsi. Juga hembusan angin yang mengiringi kehangatan nyaman diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Siapa? Orang yang kau sukai?"

"Ya. Bisa kau temukan bintang yang paling terang malam ini, Yifan?"

"Kurasa satu yang di sudut sana. Kenapa?"

"Bintang itu, dia Oh Sehun. Murid kesayanganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seriously END!


End file.
